


Risky Business

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Bickering, Birthday Party, Boats and Ships, British Politics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Date Night, Discussion of Abortion, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Masturbation, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Freudian Elements, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Male Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nostalgia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parallels, Past Abortion, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Secret Admirer, Sexual Tension, Shameless Chronicle of a Death Foretold References, Shameless Depeche Mode Reference, Slow Dancing, Suits, Tagging as I go, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violins, White House, historical appearances, lowkey alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything in the world is about sex except for sex. Sex is about power." - Oscar Wilde</p><p>Was it all fate's fault that everything was simultaneously falling apart and into place, or was it because they themselves had designed it this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540577) by [colonellaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonellaurens/pseuds/colonellaurens). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the movie "Risky Business," but for no particular reason. I felt like it fit well, and there is some... very risky business later on in the story.
> 
> ~Hunter

Hello! I honestly HATE to make the first chapter an author's note, but I have a lot to explain with this story. 

1\. I have been in the historical fandom for many years, long before I became interested in Hamilton. That is why I have made the decision to write all these characters with their historical appearances.

2\. This story takes place in 2016; Washington was elected in 2012 for his first term. That is also when Thomas and Alexander got together.

3\. I have to admit. This story is inspired a little by Scandal.

4\. Chapters 10-12 are three separate story lines all taking place at the same time. It'll make sense later.

5\. There will be a fix-it chapter of sorts posted when the whole thing is done.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this story!

~Hunter


	2. Chapter One: Admire From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things! 
> 
> 1\. Maria Reynolds' maiden name is Lewis.  
> 2\. I will refer to George Washington as Washington and George Frederick III as George. 
> 
> ~Hunter

_Saturday, February 20, 2016_

Thomas and Alexander walked hand-in-hand down the drive and up to the staff entrance to the White House. Alexander struggled to keep up with Thomas’ long legs, which made Thomas tug on Alexander’s hand so that Alexander would be up next to him. Alexander scowled when Thomas gave Alexander an amused little smile.

“Walk slower! We talk about this every single time we walk together,” Alexander complained when he caught up with Thomas. “You and your ridiculously long legs need to slow down,” he added as he and Thomas flashed their IDs at the security before setting their briefcases down so they could be scanned.

“You and your _short_ legs need to keep up, Alexander,” Thomas said with his Southern drawl, dragging out his sentence. Thomas caught Alexander roll his eyes at that. He held up his arms for the screening, looking over the agent who was scanning him with a wand. “And sweet tea?”

“Yes, dear?” Alexander said, batting his lashes mockingly at Thomas as he was getting pat down.

“Do you have your tux yet? For President Washington’s gala?” Thomas asked like he knew Alexander's answer already. He stood off to the side and waited for Alexander to join him when he saw an exasperated look appear on Alexander's face.

“I don’t have the time! I’ve been trying to stay afloat amidst this trade deal I’m trying to negotiate with George Frederick,” Alexander said as he grabbed his briefcase in one hand and Thomas’ in the other. They walked the rest of the way holding hands, Alexander taking quick steps in an attempt to keep up with Thomas. “Maria and I will go and get it today after the meeting.”

“What meeting?” Thomas asked.

 _“The_ meeting,” Alexander sighed. “The one we have with George Frederick about that trade deal. Keep up, Thomas! Doesn’t Peggy tell you anything?”

“Well I know about the meeting _now,”_ Thomas said. They stopped at the entrance and looked at each other. “Gimme a kiss before we go in, Mr. Secretary?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Secretary,” Alexander grinned before standing on his toes and tugging on Thomas’ lapels to pull him down and give him a quick kiss before entering the building.

“Thank you, Mr. Secretary,” Thomas cocked an eyebrow at Alexander as he reached behind Alexander and tapped his ass playfully while they walked in.  Alexander gaped at Thomas in surprise, though he probably should have seen it coming.

“Mr. Secretary, keep it professional!” Alexander gasped as they walked down the long hallway to the West Wing.

“Well it's hard to when your fellow cabinet member continues, every day I might add, to be a blushing, ginger sweetheart,” Thomas whispered into Alexander's ear.

“Speak for yourself, Thomas, dear,” Alexander said, eyes trained forward as they walked to their respective offices.

Alexander walked into his office and hung his overcoat on the coat stand. Maria stood from her chair and shoved a coffee and a stack of papers into his arms, saying, “These are all the papers on the deal you asked for, sir. The meeting got switched from three to two, so be prepared.”

“Thank you, Maria,” Alexander smiled at her. She nodded once and turned to leave, her glossy brunette curls swaying around her shoulders as she spun around. “Wait! One more thing before you go off and be gossipy with Peggy.”

“What do you need, sir?” Maria asked as she leaned in the door frame. “Do you need a tux for the gala next week? You know Herc and Laf’s are going to be flooded with orders since practically everyone and their cousin in DC was invited. Even the embassies are coming!”

“How do you know me so well, Miss Lewis?” Alexander removed his glasses and put his hand under his chin.

“I've known you since college, Mr. Hamilton,” Maria chuckled. Using his full name after years of knowing him still made her feel strange. Hiding in closets with hard liquor from RAs in the middle of the night your first week of school really bonds two people. They'd been roommates at their college, and had been close friends ever since.

Eliza peeked her head inside of the office. “Secretary Hamilton?”

“Yes, Miss Eliza Schuyler?” Alexander asked.

“President Washington wants to know if you have a tux yet. For his birthday gala,” Eliza clarified. “He wanted me to make sure you did because he figured you didn't.”

“Why is everyone hassling me about a tux for this gala?” Alexander asked in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air. “I was about to tell Maria that after the meeting this afternoon that we need to go and get one for me.”

“Whatever you say, Alexander,” Eliza said in a sing-songy voice as she went to leave Alexander's office.

“Wait! Eliza!” Maria stopped her. Eliza turned and pressed her clipboard and notes to her chest.

“What?” Eliza asked as she leaned against the door frame, opposite to Maria.

“Did you get a rose today?” Maria asked with a mischievous smile and a cock of her eyebrow.

“I did,” Eliza ducked her head and let her hair fall into her eyes before pushing it behind her ear.

“Eliza getting roses? Eliza, do you have an _admirer?”_ Alexander asked in interest, leaning over his desk and putting both hands under his chin.

Maria was about to open her mouth when they heard a pair of heels quickly clicking down the hall quickly. Peggy made herself be seen and put her hands on either side of the door. “We talkin’ about Eliza’s admirer?” Peggy panted with a smile on her face. She moved a dark curl out of her eyes and tried to regain her breath.

“It’s nothing! I swear to God it isn’t anything of _national_ importance like you're all making it out to be,” Eliza said as a blush crept to her cheeks. She faced Alexander and looked him dead in the eyes and said, “I just have an admirer. Nothing world-changing or life-stopping about that. Remember you and Thomas?”

“It’s not my fault Thomas was secretly pining over Alex the moment he set eyes on him,” Peggy said with a wicked smirk in Alexander’s direction. “I just had to push them in the right direction.”

Maria elbowed Peggy in the side and scoffed. “Excuse you, but _we_ worked _together_ and thought they were perfect so _we_ pushed them in the right direction. Get your facts straight, woman,” Maria corrected her, making Alexander and Eliza chuckle.

“Look at you three,” Alexander smiled. The three women standing in his doorway all turned his way, their long, brown hair swinging around their shoulders when they did so. “All gossiping and chittering in my doorway. It’s absolutely darling.”

“I would love to stay and gossip, but Washington will turn a complete mess if I leave him for longer than five minutes. That man can’t cope by himself,” Eliza said as she ducked under Peggy’s arm and walked off.

“Bye Miss Schuyler!” Alexander called after her.

“Goodbye, Alexander,” Eliza trailed off, her voice faint as she walked down the hall.

“Peggy and I would love to stay, but, like you said, we have to run off and be gossipy,” Maria said as she took Peggy’s hand in hers and began to lead her away.

“Yes, there’s so much to talk about, like Eliza’s admirer and what we’re going to wear to the gala,” Peggy added with a smile as she walked off with Maria, the pair throwing their heads back in laughter. Alexander smiled to himself and turned his attention to the stack of papers on his desk that he had to read before his meeting. Maria brought him coffee intermittently throughout the morning and more papers or documents that he had to sign. He responded to some memos and before he knew it, his phone buzzed on the desk next to him.

**_Tommy Boy_ **

_Remember we have lunch with Washington today and you’re already supposed to be here_

Alexander scrambled up from his desk and threw on his suit jacket as he ran down the hall to the Oval Office, almost running into several interns and secretaries. He smoothed back his hair and adjusted his suit jacket and tie before entering the office. Washington and Thomas turned to face the door, practically staring Alexander down as he walked over to join them.

“So the ginger makes an appearance,” Washington chuckled as Alexander sat down on the couch next to Thomas.

“Thomas is ginger too,” Alexander scoffed as he took a sandwich from the table.

Thomas studied Alexander’s profile for a moment. “I’d reckon you’re more ginger than I am,” he concluded. “You still have freckles.”

“No more bickering, let’s have a nice lunch,” Washington said firmly. They discussed the upcoming week and the trade deal meeting coming up before Alexander mentioned Eliza.

“I heard from the girls that Eliza has an admirer,” Alexander mentioned nonchalantly as he rustled the bag of chips he was working on.

“The one who leaves the roses on her desk every morning?” Thomas asked.

“One and the same,” Alexander replied. “I only found out this morning. Maria asked Eliza and Eliza turned the brightest red when she mentioned it.”

“I know who it is,” Washington smiled to himself. Alexander's eyes went wide and he leaned in towards Washington.

“Who is it? I'm sure Peggy and Maria would kill to hear who it is,” Alexander asked.

“I'm not telling you. You meddle far too much in other people's affairs for your own good,” Washington said in amusement.

“Do you know who it is?” Alexander questioned Thomas.

“Your guess is as good as mine, sweet tea,” Thomas shrugged and bopped Alexander's nose.

“Can I guess?” Alexander asked.

“You'll never guess it. It was a surprise, even to me,” Washington said with a grin. “And even if you did guess it, I'd never tell you.”

“What are they getting from leaving Eliza flowers with no note everyday? It seems like a waste of time,” Thomas said.

“They're working their way up to my party,” Washington said as he took a sip of water. “They want to give her some jewelry for her to wear that night.”

“Jewelry? As a gift for someone they aren't even together with yet?” Alexander scoffed. “Thomas, up your game, hon.”

“You wish, sweet tea,” Thomas chuckled. Alexander pouted and turned back to his drink, idly swirling the ice in the glass.

~~~~~

By the time the meeting came around, Alexander was in Thomas’ office, sitting on his desk and leaning on Thomas’ shoulder. They were reading over some report from Congress about budget when Peggy came in to tell them about the meeting. She had Maria in tow, and the four of them walked briskly to the Oval Office for the meeting. Extra chairs had been set up, and Maria and Peggy took seats behind Thomas and Alexander, who were sitting on the couches. Eliza waved at them from her spot beside Washington, and the two girls waved back. Eliza glanced around and tiptoed over to them, looking like she had a secret. She sat down next to Peggy and leaned in.

“You _have_ to see the new British embassy,” Eliza said. “I saw his picture in the file Washington gave me, and he's a stunner. Also single.”

“Point him out to me,” Peggy said and the trio’s heads turned to the door, where more cabinet members started filing in. Eliza practically jumped in her seat when she saw the British Embassy, George Frederick, walk in.

Maria distantly heard Eliza say “that's him” when he walked in the door. George had glanced around the room at the other men and women there before laying eyes on Maria. George's heart sped up for half a moment when Maria's emerald green eyes looked back at him. George completely ignored the two other girls sitting by her and focused directly on her; he smiled at Maria and saw her blush and duck her head. He took a seat right across from her and tried to look back at his papers but found himself unable to keep his eyes off of her.

“Maria, he literally can't keep his eyes off you,” Peggy whispered and elbowed Maria in the ribs.

“Huh?” Maria said, looking over Alexander's shoulder to get a better look at George.

“She's already smitten,” Eliza teased. “I knew she'd like him.”

Maria looked back at Eliza and Peggy with a happy grin, trying to reign in her emotions. She hadn't felt like this about a guy in a while, not since… since she met James.

“What's his name?” Maria asked in interest.

“George Frederick. The _third,”_ Eliza said, putting emphasis on the third. “He's supposed to be a great guy. One of James Madison’s old interns works over there now. George wanted to hire a bunch of new kids and stuff, give them a chance.”

“That's actually pretty cool,” Peggy chimed in. “I just got this job because Angie was dating Thomas at the time and I needed money and Thomas needed an assistant. Win-win.”

Thomas sat on the couch next to Alexander and they both turned behind them to face the trio sitting in the chairs. “What are my girls chittering about this time?” Thomas asked with a smile.

“Maria's got it bad for George Frederick,” Eliza whispered with a cock of her eyebrow.

“The _third,”_ Peggy added, pointing her finger for emphasis. Beside her, Maria sat back in her chair and blushed about as red as her lipstick.

“He was looking at her, too. Watch out, Alexander, or you might just lose Maria to another blue-eyed ginger,” Eliza quipped. “And this one has an accent.”

“I guess I'll have to,” Alexander winked at Maria, who rolled her eyes at her four friends.

“You guys are ridiculous. He's new, he's just wide-eyed and naïve to political life, especially here in DC,” Maria scoffed. 

“He'll need someone to show him the ropes,” Thomas over exaggeratedly winked at her, making her snicker.

“Eliza!”

Eliza's head whipped around, and saw Washington beckon her over. She stood from her chair and mouthed a “bye,” at the other four before taking her place in the chair beside Washington's, balancing her clipboard on her lap.

For the rest of the meeting, Alexander tried to be steadfast in his terms and standards for the negotiation, and there were several times where Washington had to throw him a look to calm him down or tell him to chill out. It only worked for a few minutes, because then Alexander was back to standing and yelling at George.

“He's too pushy and demanding,” Alexander muttered under his breath to Thomas. “There's a reason we left the country two hundred years ago.”

Thomas tried to be the voice of reason, reminding both George and Alexander of the already existing policies, and a few times, he was the one raising his voice. Even did it once to Alexander, which had Alexander gaping like a catfish and Washington rubbing his temples and running a hand through his greying hair. When Alexander tried to defend himself, Maria hid her face behind her clipboard in shame. Eliza rolled her eyes and set her pen down, knowing this was going to be a long meeting.

Washington leaned toward Eliza and whispered, “You can leave this meeting. It's turned from a negotiation to a pissing match, I don't expect much to happen after this.”

“Are you sure, sir? I don't want to leave you all overwhelmed,” Eliza raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“I'm sure. Go home and have an early evening, I'll see you tomorrow,” Washington assured her. Eliza nodded once and rose to take her leave, walking behind Washington's desk and around the border of the room to the door quietly. She exited and let out a sigh of relief once she was out the door.

Back inside, Thomas was lying back in the couch wearing a shit-eating grin as Alexander added yet _another_ reason as to why his negotiations were fair and George's were, in Alexander's words, “tyrannical and socialist.” George tried to defend himself, but when he opened his mouth, he was distracted by Maria, who was currently putting up her hair in a ponytail. Once George found his words again, Washington cut all three men off.

“We'll continue this meeting tomorrow,” Washington said in exhaustion, rubbing under his eyes. “Come back with _actual_ compromises, and no mudslinging in the next twenty four hours, god help us.”

The cabinet grumbled to themselves, mostly Alexander, and they all stood to leave the room. George walked over to Maria and Maria may have felt her heartbeat increase. Once he was in front of her, George pulled out a business card and handed it to Maria.

“In case your boss needs to call my office,” George said nonchalantly with his _perfect_ British accent, one that was currently making Maria weak in the knees. “Feel free to call my personal number, I've written it on the back.” Peggy covered her mouth with her clipboard to hide her excited grin while Thomas and Alexander watched on in awe. George scanned Maria up and down once, taking in her figure before leaving with a simple “see you tomorrow.”

Peggy, Maria, Thomas, and Alexander were back in Alexander's office when Maria attempted to give Alexander the business card George had given her earlier.

“No, Maria. He gave that to _you,”_ Alexander said. “He wants you to call him. He wants to go out with you.”

“I don't want to call him,” Maria breathily chuckling and throwing her arms up.

“Maria, call him back. He's rich, single, and has an accent,” Thomas drawled out. “He wrote his personal number on the back of that card for a reason.”

"I'm not calling him back.  I don't want a relationship. And just because he was ogling me and I was ogling him too doesn't mean that it will be a _perfect_ relationship,” Maria said. She sighed and looked at the card, turning it over to reveal George's number, written neatly with a green gel pen.

“At least call him tomorrow after the meeting,” Peggy said. “I think he wants to respect you.”

“Maybe. I don't know,” Maria said. “It would be nice, though. To get back out there. But I have a daughter, and I still have to take care of her. No guy is gonna wanna date a woman with a daughter who doesn't even live with her.”

“Hey,” Alexander chastised. He took Maria in his arms and said, “You'll find someone who loves and respects you. I just wish I could've been there to save you sooner.”

Peggy and Thomas laid a soothing hand on Maria's shoulders and when she pulled away from Alexander's embrace, she thanked them silently. They'd stand by her no matter what happened. They always would.


	3. Chapter Two: Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain words brought back memories for them.

**Chapter Two: Nostalgia**

Maria had called Hercules and Lafayette's suit shop earlier that day, asking them to stay at the store so Alex could come get a suit. They promised to stay an hour after closing, and the pair rushed from the White House to the shop as soon as they could. On her way out, Thomas stopped Maria.

“I’m gonna text you an address later, bring Alexander there. I’m surprising him,” Thomas said with a giddy smile. She nodded and winked at him and he let her go so he could go say goodbye to Alexander. Maria watched as Thomas glanced around before cupping Alexander’s cheeks and pulling him up for a goodbye kiss. The little gesture tugged on Maria’s heart, and when they pulled away, seeing the smile on Alexander’s face lit up the room. Peggy waved goodbye to Maria as she and Alexander left, and then the pair were en route to Hercules and Lafayette’s. Anyone who was anyone in DC went to them for a custom tailored suit or tuxedo for work or events.

As soon as Maria and Alexander walked into the shop, they were greeted by the warm, brown tones of the wood furnishings and the smell of wool and cologne. Since they’d been closed for a bit, the lights were already dimmed and the usual classical french music that played in the shop was stopped.

“Hercules? Lafayette?” Alexander called out, peering around the shop. Lafayette came out from the back of the shop, measuring tape around his neck and Hercules stood up from the large armchair they had in the middle of the shop.

“I have a lot of orders to get in for this gala of Washington’s, let’s make this quick,” Hercules said, beckoning Alexander forward to the podium. Alexander obeyed and removed his suit jacket and threw it to Maria, who caught it and held it in her hands. Lafayette handed the tape measure to Hercules and Hercules went right to work, taking all of Alexander’s measurements. 

“Maria, I have the dress you wanted in that first dressing room, go try it on and I’ll make any last adjustments before you go,” Lafayette said, gesturing to the row of dressing rooms. Maria grinned and set down her things before walking to the room.

“When did you call about a dress?” Alexander called to Maria over his shoulder.

“Three weeks ago,” Hercules said as he stood up and put the tape measure around his neck. “Unlike you, she’s responsible,” he added as he looked through the racks for a suit that would fit Alexander. Hercules found one and brought it back for him, handing it to him. 

“I’m paying her to be responsible for me,” Alexander said loud enough for Maria to hear as he got into the dressing room and started to change. Maria let out a bark of laughter as she stepped into the gown and zipped it up in the back. She stepped out of the room and Hercules and Lafayette gasped at the sight of her in the brilliant red gown, hugging her body and setting off the deepness of her green eyes.

“Adrienne outdid herself this time,” Maria said, twirling in the dress. “It fits perfectly and I couldn’t imagine a better dress.”

Alexander stepped out, wearing his tux with the bow tie undone. When he saw Maria in her dress, he let out an amazed huff. He took her hand and spun her around, making her giggle and scrunch her eyes the way she always did. 

“You're gorgeous, Miss Maria, I'll want to dance with you at the party later,” Alexander said. “You look almost as beautiful when we went to formal together in college.” He kissed Maria’s hand and she scoffed at him, but it held no bite. 

“You can gape at her later, let me pin this up,  _ mon ami,”  _ Lafayette said, pulling Alexander to the podium again. Maria sat on a chair near the podium, perched on the edge, and watched as Lafayette and Hercules worked their magic. But what Alexander said about college, about the formal brought back a lot for Maria.

_ September 10, 2001 _

_ “Did not expect to do that with my roommate and his boyfriend,” Maria panted. She clutched the bottle of Captain Morgan to her chest, and watched as John and Alexander produced more bottles of various liquors from their jackets and set them on the ground between hers and Alexander’s beds. Alexander grabbed cups and handed them to Maria and John, who started pouring. That night, in their tuxes and dress, they got hammered drunk and passed out in their clothes. _

_ Nothing could go wrong when they were together. _

_ September 11, 2001 _

_ Maria sobbed into Alexander’s shoulder as she watched what happened on the TV in the student’s common area the next morning. Planes. Smoke. Fire. Death. It was all too much for her. She had friends, family in NYC, who she may never see again because of what happened. Alexander had a comforting arm around her and his eyes were puffy and red. His foster family lived near the Twin Towers, and were probably dead.  _

_ When Maria lifted her head and glanced at John, he had a single tear going down his face and was sitting completely rigid.  _

_ September 12, 2001 _

_ Alexander was crying when Maria came back from her classes. He was drunk and holding a note in his hand from John. John had dropped out of college and enlisted in the Marines to fight the war on terror, to avenge the deaths of his friend’s loved ones.  _

_ Alexander cried for weeks and would speak only to Maria, and what finally brought him solace was one night between the thighs and on the mouth she so willingly gave him. _

Maria shook herself out of it, and looked back at Alexander, who was covered in pins. Hercules pat him on the back and made Alexander carefully walk back to the dressing room to put his suit back on. 

“You sure the dress fits? We don’t want it falling or slipping on Monday night,” Hercules asked, ready to attack Maria with pins.

“It’s perfect, you’ll have to pass my thanks along to Adrienne,” Maria said with a smile. “I’m gonna go change, and I think I’m gonna take it home tonight.”

“No problem, go ahead,” Lafayette said, and he and Hercules started to close up shop for the day, tidying up and taking stock. Maria changed out of the ballgown and back into her skirt suit and joined Alexander outside the rooms, where he was holding up his tie for her. She sighed at him and shook her head, but took the tie and looped it around Alexander’s neck, tying it in the Trinity Knot he always liked.

“Do you remember John? John Laurens?” Maria asked as she pulled the final knot in place. A flood of memories came back to Alexander, and his heart stopped. He hadn’t thought about John in… in a long time. Every 9/11 it was difficult for him. Thomas knew about John, and always gave him his space on that day. 

“Yeah, I do,” Alexander said, keeping back his emotions. There was an unsteady silence between them. “Why?”

“I was just… getting nostalgic, is all,” Maria shook her head and exhaled. “I miss him. He just up and left after 9/11. I haven’t heard from him since he left us.”

Alexander couldn’t even find words.

“I just had to get that out of my head, sorry. You mentioned the formal and I just…” Maria wiped the tear under her eyes and smoothed out the front of his suit jacket.

“It’s okay, come here,” Alexander said, and he took Maria into his arms and hugged her tightly for a moment before letting her go. Lafayette came by and took the pinned tuxedo from the dressing room and noticed the pair looking more somber than when they came in. 

“Are you two alright?” Lafayette asked, looking concerned.

“Just nostalgia,” Alexander breathily chuckled. Lafayette smiled and nodded in understanding. Hercules came by and put Maria’s gown in a garment bag for her. Maria took it and draped it over her arm and hugged Lafayette and Hercules as thanks.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to get the tux?” Maria asked.

“Yup. Hopefully it’ll be done,” Hercules said. 

“Thank you for keeping the shop open, I couldn’t thank you enough,” Alexander said as he grabbed his and Maria’s things and they were out the door, Lafayette and Hercules waving them off.

Maria’s phone buzzed, and she figured it was Thomas texting her the address he mentioned earlier. She stopped Alexander and got it out of her purse, and sure enough, it was Thomas, with the address. They got into the car and Maria showed the driver the address, and they were off.

"Maria, where are we going?" Alexander whispered in Maria's ear.

"Thomas instructed me to have you taken to an address because he's taking you on a date," Maria said as she sat up straight and looked out the windows at their surroundings.

"Thomas really has to stop springing these things on me," Alexander shook his head. "Not like I'm complaining, I would just like warning."

"He loves you and all he wants is to do nice things for you."

"I know. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"No."

Alexander grinned. "That's my Maria, stubborn as ever," he said softly to himself.


	4. Chapter Three: He Plays the Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went out on the Potomac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Thomas/Alexander-centric chapter, and there's also smut in this one. I'm already working on the next chapter, so stay posted :) Also, you can do these awesome harbor cruises up and down the Potomac, so I decided to employ that here. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Hunter

Alexander bounced in his seat the whole way down to the Potomac, and Maria had to roll her eyes at his giddiness. For a 33-year-old man, he could really act like a teenager. Thomas was already waiting on the dock, wearing dark jeans, a button-up, and a cashmere sweater. He was dressed like the kind of guy Maria and Alexander would’ve made fun of in college, yet it was always those kinds of guys Alexander fell for: Southern and filthily rich. Needless to say, Alexander had a type. 

When the driver pulled up, Alexander practically flung himself out of the car and into Thomas’ arms. Maria rolled the window down and yelled, “Have a nice night, lovebirds!” at them before the driver drove her home and away from the Potomac, back into DC. When Maria arrived at home, she dug through an old box, a college box, and withdrew a picture of her, John, and Alexander sitting and laughing on her bed. She took a picture of it and promptly made it her background, that little nostalgic reminder soothing.

“Gimme a kiss, Mr. Secretary?” Thomas asked with a quirk of his eyebrow once Maria drove away.

Alexander bit his lip and smiled up at Thomas before saying, “Of course, Mr. Secretary,” and standing on his toes to kiss Thomas long and sweet. Once they pulled away, Thomas led Alexander onto the boat. He made Alexander change out of his suit and into jeans and a sweater as well, and had brought them dinner; they ate cross-legged on the upper deck. There was a cold breeze that night, and Thomas was sitting behind Alexander and holding him tight in his arms. Thomas had his face nestled in Alexander’s shoulders, his nose poking into Alexander's neck just above his shirt collar. They didn't have to say a word, they just sat there as the boat crept along the harbor, past all the memorials and museums and monuments that were illuminated by brilliant lights so their white marble shone like the moon.

“I want this forever,” Alexander said softly, pulling Thomas’ arms tighter around him. He could feel Thomas’ muscle definition through his shirts and felt a shiver go down his spine. Thomas worked out. A lot. Alexander? Not as much as he probably should. 

“Just you and me? Forever?” Thomas asked, craning his head to look Alexander in his deep blue eyes. 

“Yeah,” Alexander smiled and went in to kiss Thomas. Thomas kissed him back and licked at Alexander’s lower lip; Alexander slid his tongue against Thomas’ and deepened the kiss, putting a hand behind Thomas’ head. When they pulled away for air, Alex repositioned himself so that he was sitting in Thomas’ lap with his face resting on Thomas’ chest. Thomas kissed Alexander’s brow and carded his fingers through Alexander’s wavy red hair, the strands silky in his fingers. 

“You're beautiful, Alexander Hamilton,” Thomas cooed. “So beautiful,” Thomas leaned down and barely brushed Alexander’s lips with his. “With your ginger hair, your pretty violet eyes, your freckles,” Thomas kissed the apples of Alexander’s cheeks. “Simply stunning, sweet tea. Knew you were the moment I first saw you.”

“That first meeting where I yelled at you?” Alexander chuckled, toying with the hem of his sweater. “I thought you were terrible, but there was something… something about you.”

“I thought you looked hot while you were defending yourself. Still think you do,” Thomas teased and poked Alexander’s side, making him squirm. “You had fire and life and drive and that excited me. That’s why I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alexander smiled and cuddled up to Thomas’ chest against the soft cashmere. He looked in front of him, out on the Potomac, at the pink and purple sky. The night was beautiful, and even though the air was cold, Thomas’ embrace was warm and comforting.

“Who do you think it is? Eliza's admirer, that is,” Thomas asked. “That girl deserves only the best.”

“It would be devastatingly ironic if it was Washington,” Alexander chuckled. “I don't know if it is or not, but part of me think it's him.”

“It's only been four months since Martha died. Unless he liked Eliza before Martha died, but… I don't think so,” Thomas scoffed. “Also, did you notice how he was using ‘they?’ What if it's a woman?”

“Who would it be? Maria? I don't think so.”

“You think it's another cabinet member? A senator? Who?” 

“No clue, Tommy. But she does deserve the greatest man, or woman, in the world because she's a flower amidst weeds,” Alexander sighed. He was right; Angelica and Peggy had lamented that Eliza only dated scumbags and what Eliza needed was a good, strong partner who respected her. Eliza was much too invested in her work, especially after Martha died.  _ Someone has to keep the President doing his job, _ she often said. 

“Same with Peggy. She needs to stop hitting on the Secret Service detail, they're trying to do their jobs,” Thomas quipped, making the both of them chuckle.

“And speaking of flirting: Maria and George Frederick,” Alexander said, his tone a mixture of shocked and interested. 

“George couldn't stop looking at her the whole meeting. I'm surprised he could find words to negotiate with,” Thomas chuckled. “He was looking over your shoulder at her the entire time.”

“You think she'll call him back? I want her to get out there again. I mean, even if he's not the one for her, she may find someone through him that is,” Alexander shrugged. 

“She'll call him back even if Peggy and Eliza have to tie her up and force her to do it. And knowing them, they will.”

A comfortable, silent moment passed. A bird squawked somewhere in the distance when another boat blew its horn. “Look at us. Gossiping like the girls at lunch or on break,” said Alexander with an amused little smile. “This is supposed to be a romantic night.”

“This is romantic, sweet tea. We're together, and not arguin’, and sittin’ together on a boat on this  _ beautiful _ night,” Thomas said, playing up his Southern drawl a little more. Thomas only made it more apparent when he wanted something from Alexander. 

_ “Mmm, _ there's that  _ sexy _ Southern drawl you know I love so much,” Alexander said with an over exaggerated gasp at the end. He mouthed on the sensitive skin of Thomas’ neck above his shirt collar, exposed when Thomas tilted his head away from him. “Talk to me with it.”

Thomas chuckled in amusement and decided to indulge Alexander. “I remembah when you asked me out that first time. You sent me an email, no subject, that said ‘stop it’ and nothin’ else.”

“You had Peggy print it out, and you made a paper airplane out of it,” Alexander grinned at the memory, clutching tightly to Thomas’ body. 

“I went into your office and threw it at ya. You were so confused, you looked like a blind bunny rabbit.” Alexander snorted. That's what he got with dating a Southerner; all the crazy little one-liners and comparisons. “We bickered and you said I was intimidatin’ because I was tall and attractive.”

“I actually asked Washington to fire you because I was so  _ offended  _ that you were so damn attractive,” Alexander said, shaking his head. “I’m glad he told me to handle it myself because then I wouldn’t have been able to get with you.”

“When I went over and ya kept beatin’ around the bush about how you liked me, I half-expected you to say that you were hard for me, “Thomas admitted, making the both of them snicker. Alexander threw his head back and his laugh tugged on Thomas’ heart. “But then when you asked me out, I couldn’t say no. Not to a man as stunning, as driven, or as strong as you.”

“Peggy and Maria were beside themselves. I’d never seen the two so excited about two people getting together,” Alexander mused once he’d stopped laughing. “They pushed us together far too many times, but…” Alexander shifted so he was comfortable in Thomas’ arms, “we’re together now and I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweet tea,” Thomas said and cupped Alexander’s cheek to bring him in for a kiss. He kissed Alexander breathless, and Alexander pulled Thomas down with him so that Alexander laid flat on his back.

“You only use this voice when you wanna fuck me,” Alexander sighed. “Are you going to?”

“Not here,” Thomas said, making Alexander whine. “Later, sweet tea. Be patient.”

“But I want to-” Alexander huffed and stopped himself, knowing that if he was too needy and desperate then Thomas would tease longer. 

“There you are. Just be quiet, sweet tea,” Thomas praised, moving his lips to Alexander’s neck. Thomas pulled back Alexander’s shirts and latched his mouth onto Alexander’s shoulder, ready to suck a bruise when Thomas’ phone rang. They both groaned at the interruption and Thomas sat up on his haunches and answered his phone.

“Yes, James?” Thomas said into the phone. Alexander sat up on his elbows and looked up at Thomas, who was wide-eyed and gaping at whatever James said on the phone. “Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker, Alexander’ll want to hear-  _ yes,  _ we’re on a date.”

Alexander pulled himself up and sat cross-legged with the phone between him and Thomas. “So, James, what do you got?”

“I have an old intern working for George Frederick, the new British consulate. Really, they’re my mole,” James Madison replied. Alexander gasped- James usually wasn’t one to do things like this. 

“I know, I know, it’s shocking, but what was even more shocking was the things that my intern was seeing down at the British Embassy,” James said. Thomas glanced over in concern at Alexander, who met his hazel eyes with equal concern.

“What did they see?” Thomas asked.

“George is… shifty, to say the least. He’s been having private meetings with questionable people, thug-looking people. They come to the Embassy, with no bags, and leave with several. And when they leave and arrive, they constantly look around, like someone is watching them.”

“Is that all? I don’t think I can bring this to Washington tomorrow if we’re just runnin’ on the basis that there’s questionable people at the Embassy,” Thomas said.

“My intern- she manages finances over there. She said there’s money, lots of it, missing from the main account. And money always seems to disappear in sizable amounts before those questionable people come into the Embassy,” James replied. He sounded sure in his conviction; he always did. James didn’t like to lie or beat around the bush.

“We’re taking this up with Washington, first thing in the morning,” Alexander said. “Thank you, James.”

“No problem. Have a good evening, Thomas, Alexander,” James said and promptly hung up the phone. 

Alexander and Thomas looked at each other in shock for a moment after James hung up. The information was a bit unexpected, and neither knew what to think of it. Alexander huffed and threw up his arms and said simply, “Drugs and hookers.”

“Alexander!”

“I'm just telling it how it most likely is,” Alexander said matter-of-factly. 

“Bless your heart. You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, sweet tea,” Thomas chastised. 

“Thomas. Questionable people. Missing money.  _ Private meetings. _ It's easy to see,” Alexander said, giving Thomas a “how can you not see this?” look. 

“Your imagination runs  _ far  _ too wild. I'm sure something is happening, but we don't want unnecessary rumours spreading,” Thomas said, laying a hand on Alexander's shoulder. 

“When I turn out to be right, then you'll see. You owe me an apology if I'm right, too,” Alexander swore, to which Thomas just laughed and shook his head. Thomas kissed Alexander's forehead, calling him “silly sweetheart” softly while Alexander pouted. Thomas pulled Alexander back into his lap and kissed his neck. The sun was just barely peeking out of the horizon, laying its last rays of light onto the capital.

“I love you, Thomas. Even if you don't believe me when I say everything that's happening at the British Embassy points to drugs and hookers,” Alexander said so casually that it took Thomas by surprise and he started to laugh uncontrollably.

“I love you, too,” Thomas said, once most of his laughter subsided. “Even though you assume too many things for your own good.” Alexander hummed in approval, and looked back over the Potomac, silent only for a moment.

“You know what else I love about you?” Alexander asked. 

“How could I guess?”

“That you play the violin. You're so talented,” Alexander said, remembering all the times Thomas had played for him at home after a long day at work or after they had sex. Thomas always got into a certain headspace, and had a certain focus when he played. Alexander had long admired the composed, classical beauty of Thomas when he played violin.

“You're in luck, hold on,” Thomas said and he scrambled up to find his violin. He came back from the cabin a few moments later with the violin in his hands. Alexander rocked on his heels and looked up at Thomas as he positioned the violin underneath his chin. Alexander watched as Thomas’s fingers danced on the neck of the violin, touching the strings and drawing the bow across the instrument. At first, Alexander didn’t recognize the tune, but then remembered it was “Memory” from  _ Cats.  _ The sound of the violin, high and reedy and melodic, was music to Alexander’s ears. Thomas looked blissed out, lost in the moment as he swayed and threw his body into playing the song. And Thomas was so  _ tall.  _ Alexander was sitting on the ground and Thomas was standing at his full height, poised and elegant and  _ towering  _ over the man at his feet, listening and observing with his whole self.

Thomas finished the song, and Alexander clapped in praise of Thomas. Thomas gave Alexander a little bow and leaned down to kiss the top of Alexander’s ginger head. He knelt down next to Alexander, clutching his bow and violin to his chest and flashing a toothy grin like a kid who had just had their first recital. 

“So how did I do? That was my first time doing the song for anyone,” Thomas asked, eagerly awaiting Alexander’s response. Alexander smiled at the way Thomas’ cheerful hazel eyes sparkled and put a hand on Thomas’ cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

“You did wonderful, dear,” Alexander said, making Thomas duck his head bashfully. Thomas was always fell victim to Alexander’s kind words and praise, no matter the topic. Alexander brought Thomas’ face back to look at his and kissed him again, Thomas’ violin pressed between their chests.

“What compelled you to learn a new song? Just for fun, or is something coming up?”

“Next state dinner. That’s what I’m practicing for,” Thomas said proudly. “Washington asked me to play a little something after dinner, since Andrew Lloyd Webber is coming.”

“Wow, we got Webber?” Alexander said in surprise.

“We did. It’s gonna be great,” Thomas winked. Thomas set his violin aside and pulled Alexander back into his embrace, keeping Alexander in place so he wouldn’t run off or move away. Alexander hummed a few notes of “Memory,” the song stuck in his head after Thomas had played it for him. Thomas brushed kisses on the back of Alexander’s neck, making Alexander shiver in Thomas’ arms.

“You  _ are  _ still going to fuck me later, right?” Alexander asked, trying to keep as straight of a face as possible. Thomas rolled his eyes and kissed Alexander’s jaw.

“Of course,” Thomas said and traveled a hand down to Alexander’s abdomen, hearing Alexander’s breath catch in his throat. Thomas smiled to himself and said softly, “That’s right, sweet tea.”

They rode along the Potomac for what seemed like hours before they finally turned around and went back to the harbor. Thomas shot a text to his driver so he'd be there when they got back to the harbor, and sure enough, once they docked, they were in the car and driving off. Alexander held tight onto Thomas’ hand the whole ride back to their apartment, and was practically vibrating in excitement of what he and Thomas were going to do once they got home.

Finally, they pulled up to their apartment. Thomas made sure to wish the driver a nice night and thank him, despite Alexander pulling Thomas out of the car and up the steps to their apartment. Alexander fumbled with the keys and failed more than a few times in successfully unlocking the door since Thomas was attacking Alexander's neck with nips and kisses. Finally, Alexander succeeded and Thomas had him inside and up against the door, enclosing him on every side. Alexander sighed and fell defenseless to Thomas’ lips on his neck and throat, and he tipped his head back against the door. 

“Legs. Around my waist,” Thomas ordered, tapping the side of Alexander's thigh. Alexander obeyed and with Thomas’ help, wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist. Thomas carried Alexander to their bedroom with ease, one hand around Alexander's waist and the other on his ass (which was cute and creamy white and fun to poke). Thomas kissed Alexander all the while, Alexander's soft lips parting and opening for him so that Thomas could slide his tongue in. Alexander's hands were in Thomas’ red hair, pulling and gripping and carding through it. 

Thomas dropped Alexander on their bed, making Alexander yelp in surprise. His hands went to Alexander's hips and pulled up his shirt from his jeans. Thomas ran his hands up Alexander's chest, under his shirt, and Alexander leaned into the touch like it was his life force. With a huff, Alexander sat up and pulled off his sweater, and before he could start undoing the buttons, Thomas swatted Alexander's hands away. Alexander laid back down and put his hands at his side and waited with utmost patience as Thomas slowly undid each button and kissed the exposed skin. Alexander had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from telling Thomas to hurry up, since he knew Thomas would only go slower and tease him even further if he did so.

It seemed like an eternity passed when Thomas finally pulled off Alexander's button-up to reveal his pale chest. Thomas bit his lip at the sight of Alexander laying underneath him, looking needy and wanting.

“You're pretty like this,” Thomas said, dancing his fingers on Alexander's chest. Thomas saw a faint pink blush travel down from Alexander's cheeks to his chest. Alexander tried to hide his blushes by pressing the side of his face into the pillows, but Thomas brought his face back so he could look into Alexander's eyes. 

Thomas said Alexander's eyes were violet. He'd always seen them as something deeper than blue, but not exactly purple. Alexander's deep, sparkling eyes made his pale skin paler, and Alexander was so ginger, even his lashes were red. There was a smattering of freckles on Alexander's nose and upper cheeks, and combined with his big, violet eyes, they made him look even more innocent. Alexander was truly a sight to behold when he looked so debauched like this. 

“Thomas,” Alexander said, trying to bring Thomas’ attention back. “Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson, you're still completely clothed and we're in bed together. Get your clothes off and fuck me like you promised.”

Thomas chuckled and pulled off his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt halfway before simply pulling it off. Alexander reached up and ran his hand down Thomas’ torso, feeling Thomas’ muscles ripple and flex under his hand. Alexander sat up and as he mouthed hot, wet kisses up Thomas’ chest, he palmed the growing bulge in Thomas’ jeans. Thomas groaned and tilted his head back as Alexander nipped his neck; Thomas carded a hand through Alexander's wavy ginger hair as Alexander continued his ministrations. 

“I'm supposed to be the tease, Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton,” Thomas breathily chuckled as Alexander unbuckled Thomas’ belt and pulled down the zip to his jeans. 

“Then tease me,” Alexander said, flopping down onto the bed. Thomas just shook his head and kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling down his jeans. Alexander scanned his eyes up and down Thomas’ mostly bare body, at the defined muscles of Thomas’ chest and arms, and Thomas winked at him knowingly. Alexander followed suit and removed his clothes, and soon, both men were on the bed in just their boxer briefs. Thomas stuck a hand down Alexander's navy blue underwear and found him already hard; Alexander arched his back and whined at the feeling of Thomas stroking him with his tight grip and fisted the sheets firmly in his hands. 

“No silk boxers this time?” Thomas said with a mock sigh as he stroked Alexander's dick one last time before removing Alexander's boxers, making the other man whine at the loss of contact.

“Sorry, I didn't get the memo we were having sex tonight until we were on that boat, where I had, unfortunately, no silk boxers at my disposal,” Alexander shot back as he pulled down Thomas’ red boxer briefs and threw them aside. “But next time. I'll remember for next time.”

“Good,” Thomas said with a breathy chuckle and reached for lube and a condom from the bedside table. He nudged open Alexander's legs so he could fit between them, and Alexander willingly parted them for Thomas. Thomas poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together before pressing them against Alexander's hole. After a nod from Alexander, Thomas pressed two inside of him and heard Alexander let out a low groan. Thomas scissored his fingers inside Alexander to open him up and relished in the little gasp Alexander made at the stretch.

“That's it, sweet tea,” Thomas drawled into Alexander's ear as he repeated the motion several times and heard Alexander's moans and whines of pleasure next to his ear. Thomas angled his fingers deeper and brushed Alexander's prostate, which had Alexander's jaw dropping open but no sound being made. Alexander tightened around Thomas’ fingers and groaned when Thomas rubbed his prostate again. Thomas gently pushed a third finger alongside his other two and curled them against Alexander's prostate. Alexander keened and curled his toes and tried his hardest not to come right then. Thomas slid his fingers out and rolled on the condom as Alexander lay panting and on edge as he looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Thomas to position them. 

Once Thomas had slicked himself up, he sat with his back against the headboard and beckoned for Alexander to join him. Alexander's violet eyes sparkled and shone in excitement and in an instant, he scrambled up to position himself on his knees over Thomas. 

“Ready?” Thomas asked, pushing back a stray lock of Alexander's hair before resting his hand on Alexander's cheek. Alexander leaned into the touch and sighed.

“Always,” Alexander consented, batting his eyes at the other man. Thomas held onto Alexander's hips and guided him down onto his dick while Alexander braced himself and gripped the headboard. The sprinkle of freckles on Alexander's shoulders were on full display in front of Thomas’ eyes, and once he was bottomed out, Thomas pressed dozens of little kisses to Alexander's shoulders. 

“You really like my freckles, don't you?” Alexander chuckled as he adjusted himself and tried to get comfortable on Thomas’ dick.

_ “Ngh,  _ yes, I love them,” Thomas groaned and kissed the tip of Alexander's nose. Alexander teasingly slowly rolled his hips, groaning into Thomas’ ear and tightening his hold on the headboard. Thomas had to fight back a moan, and his hands became tighter on Alexander's slim-very slim, actually- waist. Thomas guided Alexander's hips up and down, slowly at first, so Alexander could feel all of him. Alexander's own dick was trapped between their bellies, leaking out precome all over their stomachs. Alexander seemed to get impatient and started to pick up the pace of his bounces, and Thomas met each one with a sharp thrust, one that had Alexander moaning and crying out.

Thomas drug his fingertips up Alexander's side and made Alexander shiver and bury his face in Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas angled his hips up to hit Alexander's prostate, and he hit it perfectly on the first thrust. Alexander's cry was muffled into Thomas’ skin, and Thomas smiled to himself. Thomas reached for Alexander's ass and  _ squeezed, _ making him moan low in his throat and his hands go to Thomas’ hair. When Alexander tugged on Thomas’ hair, the ginger locks tight in his fingers, Thomas threw his head back and groaned so that Alexander could feel the vibrations against his chest. Thomas brushed Alexander's prostate and Alexander whined at the slight contact. 

“Thomas, please, I'm so close,” Alexander whimpered breathlessly as Thomas turned his steady pace into a merciless one; Thomas had a hand tight around Alexander's waist and the other up Alexander's back and gripping the man’s shoulder. When Thomas wrapped a hand around Alexander's dick, Alexander squirmed and moaned. Alexander squeezed around Thomas when Thomas twisted his wrist on the upstroke, and it had Thomas biting into the smooth, freckled skin of Alexander's shoulder. 

“You can come, sweet tea, you can come,” Thomas encouraged, bracing himself for when Alexander came. It was always gorgeous when he did:  Alexander's violet eyes flew open, his pink lips parted, his ivory skin flushed a rosy color. It was only a few thrusts and strokes later when Alexander came, crying out Thomas’ name and panting and heaving into Thomas’ neck. Alexander clenched around Thomas’ dick and Thomas came with a loud groan; Alexander's tight heat milked him of his orgasm, and Thomas’ fingernails dug into Alexander's skin, leaving little red crescents into Alexander's pale skin. Alexander fell lax against Thomas’ chest and took deep breaths to calm himself down and felt his sticky release on their chests. Thomas stroked Alexander's back soothingly, and pressed kisses on Alexander's shoulders. All night, Alexander had been half-hard, and Thomas had just made him come hard. He was still whimpering and shaking a little bit, and Thomas shushed him and comforted him like he always had with soothing hands and sweet words.

“I love you, Thomas,” Alexander said breathily and kissed him on the forehead before gingerly lifting off of Thomas, wincing slightly, and laying on the bed next to Thomas. 

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Thomas said as he kissed the top of Alexander's head. He stood up and went to retrieve a washcloth to wipe down his and Alexander's fronts, being quick about it so he could get into bed with Alexander. As soon as he was done, Alexander pulled the covers back for them and Thomas slipped under them with Alexander. Alexander curled up to Thomas and rested his head on Thomas’ chest.

“Sleep, Mr. Secretary,” Thomas said softly into Alexander's ear and kissed Alexander's lips before pulling the blankets over them.    
“Alright, Mr. Secretary,” Alexander replied and his eyes fluttered shut, and Thomas’ arms wrapped around him as they fell asleep on that cold February night together. 


	5. Chapter Four: Think of the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's life was not one to be romanticized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a heavy chapter for me to write. It talks about abortion, not vividly, but if some of the Republican terminology they use for abortion squicks you, then be forewarned.
> 
> ~Hunter

_ February 21, 2016 _

Eliza brought Washington his black, three sugars coffee to get him through the afternoon. All day, he'd been pondering over a piece of legislation that she had placed on his desk that morning. She knew what it was, she'd read the news. The Republicans in the house were trying to push yet  _ another  _ law trying to “protect the unborn from abortion,” saying that it was “against God’s will” to “rip life from the unborn.”

You know, the typical. 

Washington took the mug of coffee and took a long sip from it. Eliza stood by his desk, looking over his shoulder at the papers, at all the tiny words of print. Reading the words twinged something in her abdomen, whether it was about the stealing of life or about the shame the mother  _ always  _ feels after an abortion, she didn't know. 

“Thank you, Miss Schuyler. For the coffee,” Washington said, looking up briefly from his papers to meet her dark eyes. She was just barely towering over him in her tall heels, the ones she always wore. “To be as tall as you, sir,” she had told him when he asked her why she wore them, many months ago. 

“It's nothing, sir,” Eliza said, and took her leave so she could leave him in peace to sign the bill. Her light pink dress swished above her knees as she swiftly walked out of the room, clipboard clutched to her chest, until Washington stopped her.

“What do you think of this?” Washington asked, holding up the papers in his hand. His ice blue eyes looked exhausted, overwhelmed. She knew how conflicted he was about this bill. He was trying to make peace, reach across the aisle with the Republicans as of late. Some of his advisors were telling him to sign it, since it would make the Republicans trust him more. Approval ratings would rise. That kind of thing.

“Truthfully?”

“Yes, Miss Schuyler. I like honesty."

“I wouldn't be here, in this office, working for you, if I hadn't had one. An abortion, that is,” Eliza said, holding her shoulders back and head up, trying not to cry. “I was young. I made a mistake. But I’m glad I’m here now.”

The memory still hurt, going to the Planned Parenthood two cities over.  _ Just in case,  _ she'd told herself when driving to that particular one.  _ You can still be successful if you go through with it,  _ she'd told herself when lying on the table.  _ It'll all be better soon,  _ she told herself as she felt the drugs take over. 

“Miss Schuyler?” 

Eliza’s head snapped back at Washington and she had to remember why she was in his office in the first place. She shook her head to clear her mind, trying to get back in her zone. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I started to think about the-”

“You don’t have to talk about it. I know what you’re trying to say,” Washington said, not wanting her to talk about the subject if she was uncomfortable with it. She gave him a broken smile. Her pretty, lively dark eyes were dimmer than usual now, and it killed him inside just a little to see her like that, knowing he himself was the cause. He'd always felt strongly about Eliza, not wanting her to hurt or feel pain in any way. She was the sweetest of girls, and deserved everything. 

“May I leave now, sir?” Eliza asked. “I have so much work to do.”

“You may, Miss Schuyler. I have to… Make up my mind on this matter. I need some time to think. Cancel all my meetings today except for the trade one. I should have my mind made up by then,” Washington replied. She nodded and left him alone in the room, staring at his papers and his mind racing.

Washington had never had children. He loved them, but was unable to father any of his own. His late wife, his dear Martha, had two of her own from her first marriage, but they were now fully grown and had lives of their own. Washington was not one to deny women of their right to choose; their personal decisions were theirs and theirs alone. But this piece of legislation struck him. He felt awfully conflicted. Should he appease the Republicans and be able to pass more of the legislation he wants across, or should he veto it and push the Republicans far away?

But it wasn't just the political nature of this bill that conflicted him. He, who wasn't able to have children, and so desperately wanted them, was taking the possibility of children away from people who may want them who could  _ have  _ them. But… Miss Schuyler was right. Some abortions helped people further their careers, their educations, their  _ lives.  _

It was going to be a difficult decision. Likability and approval ratings, or beliefs and ethics?

~~~~~

Eliza sat idly in her desk outside Washington's office, fixing and rearranging his schedule, checking the guest list for the party tomorrow night and reading over some emails. The hours ticked on, and nobody came in or out of the Oval Office. Eliza looked at the door, trying to picture the sight behind it. She had seen him when he paced; he was handsome and elegant in every way when he was in deep thought. She imagined Washington in there, pacing across the carpet seal of the US, jacket discarded, shirt rolled to his elbows, tie loose or even off. His shoulders squared back, his face pensive, and his body language poised. She might have even bit her lip at the thought. 

“Uh- miss?” Eliza heard a voice say. Her gaze was pulled from the door and her fantasy ripped from her mind and her eyes instead met a man, average in height and rather thin. He was nothing like the man that had previously resided in Eliza's mind, before he was so rudely vacated. It took a moment to realize who the man was; it was Aaron Burr, Speaker of the House. 

“Hello, Mr. Speaker, what do you want?” Eliza asked, turning in her swivel chair to face Aaron. Her glossy brown hair fell over one of her eyes, and she looked up at Aaron through the curtain of her hair. 

“Has the President signed or vetoed the bill yet?” Aaron asked, his similarly dark eyes hopeful and twinkling. He leaned on the edge of her desk, his fingers practically gripping it. 

“Sorry, Mr. Speaker, he hasn't. Nobody's come in or out of the Oval all day, and he's asked me to cancel all his meetings,” Eliza said with a slight frown. “I'll call your office as soon as I get an answer on the status of the bill.”

“Thank you, Miss Schuyler,” Aaron said with a nod, moving to leave. It looked like he didn't want to, however; he was a little awkward and bumped into the door when he tried to exit the room backwards. Their eyes met and they shared a little smile before he ducked out of the room, probably to hide the freshly-bloomed blush on his cheeks. 

The hours passed. Eliza had ran out of things to do, and she was slumped on her desk, coffee mug long forgotten. She folded her arms and put her head down on her desk, trying to get some rest in without actually shutting her eyes. When the door to the Oval Office opened, she shot up straight, fixing her hair and suit jacket as Washington made an appearance. 

“I'm going to the trade meeting right now, Miss Schuyler,” Washington told her as he started to walk away. “You don't have to go, I'll be back within the hour.”

“But, Mr. President; what about the bill!” Eliza stood and called after him, but he was already too far down the hall to hear her. She threw her hands down in defeat and sighed before sinking back into her chair, the chair rolling back a few inches. Eliza pulled her hair back up and rubbed underneath her eyes as the realization that Washington wouldn't be back for what might be several hours sunk in. 

Eliza looked at the clock on her desk. 8:23. He'd been in that meeting for pushing two hours already.  _ Why _ on earth did she have to be one of the “select few” who had to stay at the White House until the President left? Eliza looked almost longingly at the door into the Oval Office as she sat slumped on her hand.

_ There's couches in there. Maybe I can just… power nap on one,  _ Eliza thought to herself. She glanced around herself and quietly stood and went to the door. She crept into the Oval Office and shut the door behind her.   
The Oval Office had always astounded Eliza; even though it wasn't  _ her _ office, walking into it gave her some sense of power, some reminder that she worked for the most powerful man in the world. She looked up at the domed ceiling; she saw the camera up there. Eliza glanced at the several statuettes and portraits decorating the office as she sank into one of the plush sofas that sat in the Oval Office. Thinking nothing bad could happen, Eliza slumped against the arm of the couch and her eyes fluttered shut. 


	6. Chapter Five: Something Other Than Pecuniary Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but there will be an update for the next two days!
> 
> ~Hunter

_ Earlier that day _

“It's insane! Sir, we can't allow this to happen. It must get looked into,” Alexander tried to plead with Washington. Washington looked uninterested. His hand, holding his pen, was stopped on the edge of his signature on a letter he was writing as he looked up in exasperation at Alexander.

“I tried to tell him not to jump to conclusions, but he always does! Just because there's shifty people and some cash missing doesn't mean there's any drugs or hookers involved,” Thomas said, positively bewildered. Alexander side eyed Thomas, completely and thoroughly done with his stance on the matter. Alexander loved Thomas, but sometimes, Thomas could be a little too proud.

“Alexander, you can't make allegations like this against George Frederick without any solid proof. Why didn't Madison come to me and tell me himself? He is the Attorney General, after all,” Washington said as he set down his pen. 

“See? I told you. Madison was just letting us know because we're involved with the trade-”

“Both of you, please,” Washington said, shutting Thomas up. He removed his glasses and set them on the desk, rubbing his eyes. Alexander shifted his slightly angry gaze from Thomas to Washington and crossed his arms in annoyance. Thomas straightened his burgundy tie, and while Alexander wasn't looking at Thomas, he could see the cocky, proud smirk Thomas was probably wearing. Alexander stole a brief glance at Thomas; sure enough, he was. 

“Go. I'll see you two later today at the meeting,” Washington said as he put his head in his hands. “I have this bill to think about right now.”

“The one on abortion?” Thomas asked, grimacing. Everyone knew how much the bill was bothering Washington; he had voiced his confliction on it to almost anyone who would listen. Washington had even called their apartment, and Alexander and Thomas had listened to Washington lament about it in the middle of the night for at least an hour when the bill was first introduced.

“Sadly. Go, I have to make this decision,” Washington shooed them away. Alexander and Thomas left the Oval Office, walking briskly down the halls to their own offices. When Alexander walked into his office, he saw that Maria was leaning on his desk and scribbling something into her planner. He huffed over to her side and leaned against the desk as well, arms crossed. 

Maria didn't even look up from her planner to ask, “What happened this time, Mr. Secretary?” She flipped the page in the little booklet and continued writing, bracing herself for whatever Alexander was about to spout out at her.

“Washington doesn't believe me! There's apparently money missing from the British Embassy account, and many questionable people have been coming and going from the offices,” Alexander explained, fidgeting with the end of his blue and white chevroned tie. “I think that there's some shady fucking  _ shit _ going on over there. I'm just saying.”

Maria stopped her writing, gel pen bleeding through her sheet of paper. “What do you mean shady fucking shit?”

“My money's on drugs and hookers. Thomas thinks it's bullshit, too.” Maria let out an amused huff at that and when she tried to finish writing, something in her head stopped her hand.

“It would be nice to have someone find out what's actually happening over there, see if it's true,” Maria offered, setting down her pen. “Maybe investigate and see if there's any evidence.”

“Yeah. But we don't have enough to go off of,” Alexander sighed and walked around his desk to sit down. “I just don't want this to fuck up the trade deal, which I know it will probably do.”

“It'll work out in the end, sir,” Maria said, and sunk down into one of the chairs facing Alexander's desk. A plan started to form in her head.

_ How can I get into the Embassy long enough to find out what's happening? Or how can I get Frederick alone and willing enough to talk about what's happening over there? These DC types… They never wanna talk about work outside of work. This is gonna be some ris- _

“Are you okay, Maria? You look like you’re spacing out,” Alexander asked, snapping her out of her daze. She blinked back to reality and looked back at Alexander, whose hands were poised at his keyboard.

Maria gave him a forced, little smile. “Completely fine, sir.”


	7. Chapter Six: Nothing of Importance Happened Today

**** Alexander managed, much to Thomas’ surprise, to hold his tongue the entire meeting on the topic of the shadiness surrounding the Embassy. They managed, in the end, to come to a compromise, and all parties signed off on the trade deal. Everyone could see, though, that Alexander wanted to say something, but then again; when didn't he want to say something? Thomas knew that the moment he and Alexander got home, Alexander would talk his ear off and tell him everything that he held back from saying that day. 

When Peggy got up from her seat to follow Thomas back to his office, she spied George Frederick looking at Maria as she stood. She leaned over and elbowed Maria's ribs to get her attention when George started walking over to them. 

“I'll leave you two alone,” Peggy said with her eyebrows raised and her clipboard clutched to her chest. She pushed up her glasses and backed away slowly, not really wanting to leave the encounter.

“Sorry about her, Peggy's a little ridiculous,” Maria chuckled, ducking her head and pulling her papers closer to her. George ducked down to try and meet her gaze again, and she looked back up at him. 

“I can handle ridiculous,” George said to her, straightening up and making his presence more assertive and dominating. It made Maria's knees a little weak. 

“Why'd you come and talk to me, sir? I'm sure if you wanted to finalize details you could talk to Secretary Ha-”

“I wanted to talk to you,” George interrupted her, shoving his hands in his pockets and squaring his shoulders back. Maria raised her eyebrow in interest, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. She tried to search for something in his eyes, something that would let her know why he was there, talking to her. Her gaze was distracted by Thomas, Alexander, and Peggy leering at her from behind their clipboards and papers. 

“About what?” 

“Are you going to Washington's party tomorrow evening? Because if you don't already have a date, I'd like to take you. Get to know you a little better,” George said, the picture of cool and collected. Did he do this often? Ask out secretaries and assistants to galas and parties? That would be the only reason for why he was so unafraid to ask.

“Secretary Hamilton usually takes me, and Secretary Jefferson takes Peggy, but Hamilton and Jefferson spend the evening together while Peggy and I dance, but,” Maria scanned George up and down with her dissecting emerald gaze, “I think Peggy can find someone else to dance with.”

“So that's a yes, then, Miss Lewis?” 

“Yes,” Maria said, standing a little straighter, confidence coursing through her veins. “I’ll call you later, then? To give you my address?”

“Of course. I'll see you tomorrow evening,” he paused. “Maria.” George hadn't said her first name before. When he tried the name out, it rolled off his tongue fluidly, almost sensuously. She had a very fitting, pretty name. George gave her one last look before walking away and out of the meeting room, his strides long and regal. Right before he left the room, he turned to Maria and winked at her before leaving. Maria stood planted in her spot, legs unable to move. She had a slightly dazed, dream-like look in her eyes, and she could swear she was floating. 

“Maria? Maria!” Peggy called out to her, trying to grab her attention. Maria shook her head and walked towards her. A blush rose on her cheeks, and she and Peggy walked side by side back to Thomas and Alexander's offices. 

“What did George Frederick the  _ third _ want?” Peggy asked as she adjusted her pale yellow coat and took her purse from the hook inside Thomas’ office.

“Nothing important. But you'll see,” Maria shrugged, pulling her crimson coat off its hook and tugging it on. “You'll see.”


	8. Chapter Seven: One Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington just needed one minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... I was nervous to write it and post it. It's going differently than how I originally imagined it would go, hence the now 20 chapters (it may be more later on, too) instead of 18. This chapter is literally flipping me out. I blew myself away with this chapter. I also steal a little inspiration from Scandal in this chapter, so keep an eye out.
> 
> ~Hunter

Eliza shifted awake, her eyes blinking open to an unfamiliar place. There was a blanket over her, and she sat up straight on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and they fell on Washington sitting at his desk with his jacket off, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his pale blue tie loosened. 

“Good, you're awake,” Washington said when he looked up momentarily from his paperwork. 

“Oh, God. How long was I out? I only meant to power nap, but I guess I fell asleep,” Eliza said, stretching her neck out. “Who brought this blanket?”

“I had it sent up. I've been back for almost an hour now, and you were working late tonight. You needed the rest, Miss Schuyler,” Washington assured her. 

“Did you make a decision, sir? On the abortion bill?” Eliza asked as she snuggled into the blanket more and laid back. 

“You moved me, Miss Schuyler,” Washington said with a smile. 

“I did, Mr. President?”

“Certainly. After what you told me… I couldn't sign. I didn't have the heart to,” Washington set down his pen and clasped his hands underneath his chin. He watched her half-awake face light up in surprise and happiness, and it tugged on his heart. 

“I- I don't know what to say, Mr. President,” Eliza said, tucking a stray brunette curl behind her ear. She felt very flattered- she, a mere assistant, influenced  _ legislation.  _ Her tiny, 18-year-old PoliSci-majoring self would've been  _ screaming.  _

“I'm supposed to be helping the American people, aren't I?”

“Yes, Mr. President.”

“Well, consider you and others in the same situation helped,” Washington said, picking up his pen and resuming his work. Eliza rested her head against the back of the couch, pulling the blanket up, and admired him as he worked. Washington looked messy and unkempt, the antithesis of his usually polished and presidential appearance. There was a smear of black ink on the side of his palm, and he was wearing his glasses low on his nose. She let out a deep breath and shifted on the couch as she watched him flip his papers and read, something deep inside her body forming. She wasn't even sure what it was, but there was  _ something.  _ It was a dull throb, a little longing feeling in her.

Washington had always been entrancing to Eliza. He was significantly older than her, old enough to be her father, even. Washington would be 20 years her senior tomorrow. He did tend to be fatherly to her, telling her she needed sleep or she needed to eat after working a long day. Just looking out for her, he said. And she admired that; her own father hadn't had a large presence in her life growing up, and Washington filled that “fatherly figure” need for her. But there were some times- it had only happened thrice since she started working for him- where he looked at her with what she thought was desire in his eyes. 

The first time was a day of many firsts. His eyes fell upon her on the first day of the campaign, and she felt her heart flutter in excitement. She found herself swooning over him, swooning over him and his steely, ice blue eyes. The second was the night of his inauguration, when he looked over Martha's shoulder at her. She was standing all alone in her ivory gown at the edge of the dance floor, too nervous to ask anyone to dance with her. Washington had stopped dancing with Martha, and after whispering a few words to his wife, he walked over to Eliza and swept her into his arms to dance. The third time, the last time he did, was at his wife's funeral in November, with tears in his icy blue eyes. Washington looked at Eliza like she held his meaning to live in her own, tear-filled eyes, and in recent times, she could only say that was true. 

Eliza bit her lower lip at the thought of him, worrying it between her teeth. She released her lip, and she continued her thoughtful gaze towards him, trying to dissect him and decipher his body language. Washington must have felt her looking at him, because he looked up from his papers at her and smiled. She smiled back, of course, and she noticed him shuffle his papers together and place them to the side. Her assistant instinct kicked in and she stood to take the papers from his desk. 

“I'll take care of those papers, Mr. President,” Eliza said as she walked over to his desk to grab the papers, keeping the blanket around her shoulders. Washington stopped her, and she looked at him in confusion.

“It's no worry. I was going to finish these in the morning, anyways,” Washington said, removing his glasses and rubbing underneath his eyes. 

“I guess I should be going home,” Eliza said. “That is, if you don't need me to stay here later.”

“Would you join me for dinner? I usually eat in here, or alone. It would be nice to have someone to eat with,” Washington said, his voice trailing off a little. He was right- since Martha died, he had nobody to eat with, and mostly kept to himself around the residence. Martha died shortly before Thanksgiving from ovarian cancer, and many of the White House festivities in November had been cancelled. That holiday season had been tough for him; he was emotionally vacant, and it made him seem physically vacant as well. Angelica picked up most of the holiday and banquet planning on top of being the official White House event planner, yet Martha's personal twist on all the events she planned was missing. 

“I'd love to,” Eliza said, pulling the blanket tighter around her. Washington grinned and rose to his feet, and led her out of the Oval, down the long hallways and stairs, and to the kitchens. Eliza followed closely behind Washington, listening to him talk about all the portraits and memorabilia that decorated the halls. She listened, enthralled in his words, and it reminded her of her father showing her the exhibits at the Met when she was younger. It warmed her heart that he was interacting,  _ actually  _ interacting, with people now. Eliza could swear that he hadn't been this happy (on the outside at least) since Martha died. 

Washington watched Eliza’s stockinged feet (they had seams up the back- had she worn those before?) as she walked down the halls, the usual click of her tall heels absent since her shoes were off _.  _ Her tall heels were in her hands; she hadn’t wanted to wear them since she had been for so long today already. Eliza was a sweet girl, a girl he'd known for almost three years now. She was like a daughter to him, one he'd seen blossom and grow in her time here. Eliza was a capable, strong young woman, independent in every way, and the way she'd made him feel these past few years confused him. Washington felt a small something in his chest for her, and he didn't know clearly what it was about Eliza, but he knew it was affection. Of a fatherly kind or of a romantic kind, he wasn't sure. 

When they got down to the kitchens, Washington had the chefs make them grilled cheese and tomato soup (Eliza laughed) and they sat at the table in the kitchen. He'd graciously poured her some wine, repeating over and over in his head,  _ Only let her have one glass. Don't get her drunk. And don't get drunk yourself, too, for that matter.  _

“Can you tell me? About your… abortion?” Washington asked. Eliza looked over at him, wine glass still in her hand and her brunette hair long taken out of its ponytail. “Only if you want to. I don't want to make you think about it if you don't want to.”

“The only thing you have to know is that I was 19 and I was stupid. I let him love me and leave me, and he was the worst decision of my life,” Eliza said, looking blankly ahead of her, the blanket slipping onto the table around where she sat. “And it seems like I've only dated scumbags since then,” she added in disgust. She gripped the wine glass so tightly it looked like it would break, and she seemed like she could explode at any moment it provoked. 

Washington looked up at Eliza from where he was sitting on his chair, and gave her a look of sympathy. Eliza's features softened a bit, and a barely-there smile appeared on her face. 

“You don't deserve that,” Washington said. “Nobody does. Especially you.” 

“Thank you, Mr. President,” Eliza ducked her head. Her cheeks were hot and red, and it made her chest warm. Washington wanted to hold her like he would his own child and comfort her, kiss the top of her head and tell her it was going to be alright. Her pretty, dark eyes filled with tears, and it tugged his heart; he placed a tentative, light hand on her smaller one and she looked down at it. Eliza turned over her hand and clasped Washington’s, lightly squeezing before relaxing and letting him hold her hand. Washington rubbed her hand with his thumb, and his calloused finger eased her mind. 

Washington stood and helped Eliza off the table and onto the floor. One of her brunette locks had fallen into her eyes, and Eliza looked up at Washington through the strands of her hair, into his icy eyes. There was a moment when they were both standing close to each other, breath mingling, unsure if the other would steal a kiss. Washington tentatively raised a hand, and pushed the lock of hair behind her ear. Eliza murmured a thank you under her breath.

“It’s nothing,” Washington whispered back. Eliza was unsure if Washington would lean in and kiss her, and her eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes. Washington took a step back and cleared his throat to snap him out of his haze. 

“As much as I’ve loved your company tonight, it’s awfully late,” Eliza said. “I should be getting home,” she looked to the clock on the wall and trailed off. 

“It’s almost midnight, Miss Schuyler. I don’t want you getting on any bus, train, or taxi this late,” Washington said. “You can stay in one of the bedrooms here. I can have Angelica bring you some clothes in the morning.”

“Really, Mr. President?” Eliza said, flicking her dark eyes back to Washington.

“Yes, Miss Schuyler, haven’t you heard all the statistics about the many guest rooms there are here at the White House?” Washington chuckled as he led Eliza out of the kitchens. Washington pulled her slipping blanket back on her shoulders and directed her into the residency.

“It was my professor. For government,” Eliza said, out of the blue as they walked down the halls.

“What?”

“The one who got me pregnant. When I was 19.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Sorry that was out of the blue. I just remembered that you said this morning that you liked honesty, and you wanted to know my story, so… there. It was my government professor. I was 19. I was young and eager and fresh-faced, and he told me that he loved me and my spirit. He told me I was an amazing girl with so much potential, and I believed him. So I slept with him, because I liked him, and I thought he liked me. Not for grades, not so I could get an internship. Because I liked him. He didn’t even  _ know  _ he got me pregnant. I stopped sleeping with him after that first semester.”

Washington stopped and looked in awe at her. Never had anyone been so candid, so real with him. All of his cabinet members, all of the people surrounding him, fed him so much bullshit. But what Eliza told him, it felt  _ real _ and  _ raw.  _

“Thank you for trusting me so much to tell me that, Miss Schuyler,” Washington said. “It can’t be easy, talking about those things with other people. Not everyone is very understanding or trustworthy, especially here in DC.”

“Please, we aren’t working. Call me Eliza, Mr. President,” Eliza scoffed, giving Washington a little smile. “ And I do see you as a father of sorts. I really do trust you, Mr. President.”

“As a father, Miss Eliza?” Washington asked in amusement, guiding her along the halls with a light hand on the small of Eliza’s back. “And please, if I am to use your first name, call me Washington.” He folded his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes on her as they walked.

“Yes, I have, Washington. It’s a little embarrassing, but I really do look up to you. And not just because you’re so tall,” Eliza chuckled as they walked down the halls, the floor cold underneath her stockinged feet. “My dad wasn’t always there. He was the governor of New York, and he… he was always busy. I rarely saw him, and I never had the chance to have a male figure to look up to. You were kind of like that for me.”

“I’m honored, Miss Eliza,” Washington said, her words tugging on his heartstrings. The fact that someone looked up to him, not just as an admirable person but in a fatherly way, fulfilled all of his dreams of being a father to someone. He could be there, he could give Eliza what she needed to grow. He could give her guidance, he could help her gain public office. He could  _ promote her _ when he ran for re-election.

“I’m glad you think so,” Eliza smiled at him. “I’m just telling you that so that you don’t confuse how I act around you.”

“I completely understand, Miss Eliza. Thank you, again, for being so candor with me. Not a lot of people are,” Washington said.

They walked into the closet where all of Washington’s clothes were kept, and Eliza’s eyes were immediately drawn to the tuxedo laid out for him for the next night. She quickly stepped over to it and ran her fingers over the fine woolen fabric, running her thumb over the glossy silk lapels. 

“You’re going to look wonderful tomorrow night,” Eliza said. “I wish I was going, but nobody asked me. Like always.” She sounded forlorn and hopeless; Washington wished he could help, but none of the men on the Hill were suitable for a girl as wonderful as Eliza. So many men in the House and the Senate had asked him about her, but he knew what they wanted her for. He didn’t want to see her get used and left, even moreso now because of what happened to her all those years ago with that professor. Washington wanted someone to treat Eliza the way… the way he would, if she was his. 

“Come with me.”  _ Fuck, that sounded bad. Damn Freudian slip. _

“What?” Eliza flipped her head around, brunette hair swishing around her shoulders. She looked confused, and rightly so.

“Tomorrow night. To my birthday party,” Washington clarified, his cheeks turning a little pink. “I was trying to find the right time to ask you, and I guess now is a good time.”

“Oh, Washington. I’m so honored, of course I’ll go with you tomorrow night,” Eliza grinned. “The girls will be so excited to hear about this.”

“Well, I’m glad that you can come with me. To the party that is,” Washington said, mentally cursing himself for his choice of words. “But here, you can have something to wear tonight.”

Washington selected some of his clothes for Eliza, and tossed them at her. She caught them in her hands and clutched them to her chest. He gestured for her to follow him to what she assumed was going to be her room for the night. 

“You’re going to stay in the Queen’s Room,” Washington said as he opened up the door for her and let her inside the room. He flipped on the light, the pinks and flowers in the room coming to life. Eliza gasped a little at the sight; she hadn’t been in this room in her two years at the White House, and it was exactly like how she’d seen it in the pictures.

“Thank you, Washington,” Eliza said. She turned around faced him, clothes still clutched to her chest. “Um… goodnight, sir. Thank you for everything.”

“It’s nothing,” Washington said. It was an echo of earlier that night, when he pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Washington turned to leave, but he couldn’t. He gripped the door frame tightly, feeling something spark in his chest. In his mind, he didn’t care that she saw him as a father of sorts, that he sometimes saw her as his own child. Right now, he was a man possessed by her charm, by her spirit, by her life.

“Washington? Is something wrong?” Eliza asked, setting the clothes down on the bed and her heels on the floor. She took a few steps to reach him and looked at him in concern, her head cocked to the side. Eliza,  _ bless her,  _ Washington thought, laid a comforting hand on his bicep- Washington was sure that he saw sparks flying between them. 

“Just. Stand here, for one minute. Let’s not go anywhere, or talk, or think, for one minute I’m not the President and you’re not my assistant, we’re just us. For one minute just…” Washington backed her into the wall, their bodies so close Eliza could feel his warmth emanating from his body. Washington became hyper-aware of the swell of Eliza’s breasts against his chest, hidden by her pastel pink dress, and the way her heart rate skipped just as fast as his. He could see some barely-there cleavage between the slight v of her dress;  _ oh,  _ how he wanted to get on his knees and  _ worship  _ this girl. They’d never been as close as they were right now before, and that thought excited the both of them in the back of their heads. “Stand here with me,” he finished, voice bordering on begging. Eliza looked up into his eyes, feeling his heavy gaze on her.

“One minute,” Eliza consented, settling herself against the wall as she let Washington stand impossibly close to her, letting him have whatever reassurance he needed from her presence. Eliza's palms were flat against the wall, and she blinked up at him, her mouth in a slight smile. A part of Eliza wanted Washington to pin her against the wall, and just touch her all over her body. Or maybe when this one minute was over, Washington would take her to the bed and do what he wanted. 

For that one, perfect minute, they both just looked into each other’s eyes, completely losing themselves in their gaze. Washington’s eyes flickered down to Eliza’s lips for a moment, and he licked his lips. Eliza shifted against the wall, feeling her abdomen burn at the image of his gaze on her eyes, her lips, her rising and falling breasts. With only his eyes, Washington was managing to bring Eliza apart entirely, and abandon all thoughts of fatherly attraction to Washington. She never wanted this to be over.

After that minute ended, damn Washington for being such a man of his word, Washington took a step back and cleared his throat. “Goodnight, Miss Schuyler,” he said with a curt nod. “I’ll see you at 8:45 tomorrow morning. Try and get some rest.”

“Of course, Mr. Pres- I mean, Washington,” Eliza said, back still pressed against the wall. She was still panting when she managed out a goodnight to him and he left her alone in the room. Eliza hurried to wash her face off and put the clothes Washington gave her so she could go to bed. As she slipped off her clothes and put on Washington’s she felt the burn in her abdomen multiply. Damn, Washington had been doing something to her all night, and it made her yearn for him deep inside her core. She looked down at the clothes she was now wearing; it was one of Washington’s Marines shirts, and a pair of his boxers. It felt oddly intimate to have the clothes that were right next to his skin next to hers; it was like he was there with her, on her body and all around her. Eliza flicked off the light and crawled into the bed, shifting under the sheets and trying to clear her mind.

_ Who could my admirer be? The girls all have tried to guess, so have Alexander and Thomas. Could it be Madison? No… he loves Dolley too much. Same with John and Abigail. I don’t think it would be Sam, either. Dr. Franklin's a bit of a cad, but I don't see him as the romantic type. Maybe Aaron, the Speaker? No. Couldn’t be. But, after tonight, I could almost safely bet it’s Washington. Yes. It would be nice if it was him. I mean… even though I sort of see him as a father, he isn't  _ **_actually_ ** _ my father.  _

As much as she tried to ignore her longing for Washington, it still stuck in her head. Eliza felt herself burning and getting wet with arousal between her thighs, and the need to touch herself grew exponentially the longer she thought about Washington. She considered her options, and she pulled back the sheets. Eliza rucked Washington’s large shirt up her chest, smelling his scent that still lingered in the fabric, and gasped when her breasts hit the cold air of the room. Goosebumps sprouted all over her skin and her nipples hardened before she even touched them. She toyed with her breasts, squeezing them and caressing underneath them, trying to warm herself up a bit before she went on. Eliza bit her lip as she let one of her hands wander further, pushing down the boxers. She eventually kicked them off to the side and spread her legs open a little wider.

An image appeared in Eliza's mind- she was sitting on Washington’s lap in the Oval Office, and he was slipping a large, calloused hand up her dress shirt and over her bra. Eliza welcomed the thought, and Fantasy Washington palmed her breast and groped her as he deeply kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Fantasy Washington’s hand went from her breast and down to her thighs, where they slipped up her skirt and began to rub her clit with a teasingly light touch. Eliza let out a groan at the thought and circled her clit, letting the fantasy take over her mind completely.  

In Eliza’s fantasy, Washington sat her up and bent her over the desk so that she was lying flat on it. He hiked her skirt up past her hips and pulled down the lacy underwear she had on. It was the image of Washington getting on his knees before her and burying his head between her legs that made Eliza slip a finger inside herself, and she had to bite back a moan. Fantasy Washington sucked on her clit, licked all over her, and kissed her thighs; being so attentive and so pleasing that in real life, Eliza wanted to scream. She brought her other hand down from her breast to her clit to rub it when Fantasy Washington turned her so she was on her stomach, pulled down his slacks, and pressed into her. She could  _ feel _ the muscles in his arms and stomach as he thrust into her, slowly, at first. Eliza let out a soft, breathy moan and inserted another finger inside herself, scissoring them so that she hit a sensitive spot. She bucked her hips up into nothing, and her jaw fell open in a breathless cry. Eliza pumped her fingers in and out of herself as the fantasy continued, and Fantasy Washington began to sweet talk her, tell her how good she was, asking her consent to quicken his pace; he was being rough with her, yet he was still holding back and bring sweet on her while he made Eliza crumble. Eliza was so far gone she was seeing stars in both her fantasy and in real life, and her thighs trembled in pleasure as the ability to keep her orgasm at bay became more difficult.  

What did it for Eliza was Fantasy Washington coming inside of her and whispering softly into her ear how much he cared for her with soft kisses all over her neck. Eliza came with a breathless shout, and she fell lax into the mattress, legs still spread and chest heaving. She removed her fingers from inside herself and wiped them on the edge of Washington's shirt. All of Eliza's limbs felt heavy and her abdomen was hypersensitive. With slow, languid movements, Eliza pulled the boxers back on, and one of the seams brushed her sensitive clit and made her skin jump. Before pulling the shirt down, she brought the neck of it to her nose and inhaled it. She could practically smell Washington's Old Spice and musky cologne in the worn fabric. It made her burn between her thighs again, and though she just came and she really  _ should  _ be trying to sleep, Eliza touched her clit with feather-light movements over the boxers. Eliza still had the shirt pressed over her nose, using Washington's familiar, intoxicating scent as fuel for her next orgasm, which came quicker and easier than the first.

Eliza finally pushed down the shirt and wiped her fingers off on the boxers, completely blissed out after coming God knows how many times. She was satiated and exhausted, and settled underneath the sheets, a smile on her lips as she fell asleep. It must've just been a dream, but Eliza could swear she was wrapped up in Washington's arms as she finally drifted off. 

~~~~~

In his room, Washington was lying in bed and trying his best to dismiss the thoughts of Eliza that were popping up in his head. He didn't know what Eliza had done to him tonight, but by the end of the night when he had taken her to her room, he needed to be reminded that everything was real. So he had her, close to his body, for one minute as he tried to take in and decipher his feelings. Eliza's rising and falling breasts against his chest had sent little electric pulses through his body, and when he walked out, he had tried his hardest to keep his half-hard erection under control. She had just looked so… enchanting and coy and sweet below him. 

Washington decided to indulge himself a little bit- what Eliza didn't have to know wouldn't hurt her. His shirt was off in seconds, and he squeezed the growing bulge inside of his boxers before slipping them off as well. Washington lightly scraped his fingernails over his lower abdomen and on his hips, covering his skin in goosebumps. His hard cock jutted out from his body; he didn't want to touch himself until he had a satisfying image in his mind. 

In his mind’s eye, Eliza was lying bare and beneath him on the very bed he was in right now. She looked up into his eyes the same way she had earlier, when he had her pressed up against the wall. Washington was touching her inner thighs, her stomach, her clit, her breasts; her pale skin was soft under his rough hands, and little sighs loosed from her lips each time he caressed a part of her body. He could  _ definitely  _ picture Eliza making those noises. Biting his lip, Washington wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself once. Immediately, a groan fell from his lips; he hadn't done this in a while and when he first stroked himself, he was reminded of how much he actually needed this. 

In his fantasy, Washington rocked into Eliza, being slow and gentle with all his movements. He gave Fantasy Eliza a sweet kiss on her parted lips, feeling her press up into the kiss and arch her back when he put his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. Washington could practically hear the pleasured noises she was making, and he fingered under the head of his dick to tease himself. He could see Eliza doing that, teasing him; it's not like she hadn't been doing that already to him for three years. Seamed stockings, tall heels, short dresses, tight skirts,  _ fire engine red lips-  _ she'd done a number on him. Washington tried his hardest not to think about her in that way, and he usually won; there was a long period of time when his Martha was dying that those thoughts never even crossed his mind. However, when Eliza started to pull him out of his depression, make him work, push him into the public eye again, he started falling hard 

Fantasy Eliza clung to his neck and held onto him, wanting,  _ needing,  _ him to be closer to her body. Washington clutched the sheets by her head to steady himself as he continued his gentle pace, not wanting to hurt the girl as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As the fantasy continued, with Eliza gasping she was close and her burying her face in his neck to muffle her whimpers and moans, Washington wasn't sure whether to pin all of  _ this  _ on the fact that it was Eliza doing this to him, or the fact that he hadn't done this in so long. Precome was already leaking from the head of his cock in a slow stream, and Washington thumbed the slit a few times, making himself thrust up into his fist. Washington tightened his grip on himself when he pictured Fantasy Eliza gripping his hair in a tight fist and finally climaxing, her walls tight around him when he rubbed circles into her clit. With just a few more sure, tight strokes, Washington came, semen covering his chest in a messy pattern. Washington stroked himself through the tremors of his orgasm, and felt his cock soften in his grip. He pawed around his bedside table for some tissues and promptly cleaned himself up before getting up and slipping his boxers back on again. 

When Washington slipped between the sheets, he pictured himself holding tightly into Eliza's small, sleeping body against his. She was warm against him, and his arm was wrapped around her, tight and protective. Washington figured that his mind must have been playing tricks on him, because right before he drifted off, he was sure he could smell Eliza's Chanel perfume in his bed.


	9. Chapter Eight: Passions of Men Observe No Moderation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander being cute and together and that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITING THAT LAST CHAPTER STRESSED ME OUT 
> 
> ~Hunter

“We should celebrate,” Thomas said to Alexander as soon as they stepped into their apartment, shedding his jacket and loosening his tie. “I think there's champagne in the fridge.”

“What is there to  _ really _ celebrate, Thomas? George  _ limey _ Frederick is getting away with… with…” Alexander tried to find his words as he followed Thomas into the kitchen, where Thomas was already searching for the champagne in the fridge. He came up a few moments later with a fresh bottle. 

“With absolutely  _ nothing,  _ because that's exactly what he did!” Thomas exclaimed, finishing Alexander's sentence for him. He pulled down two champagne flutes from the cabinet, and thrusting one into Alexander's hand. “Relax, Alexander. You wanted this trade deal really badly, remember?”

Alexander let Thomas fill his glass as he looked up and off to the side, remembering how much he talked to Thomas about it, how he'd stayed up all night sometimes to write or edit his proposal. Thomas had brought him dinner and coffee, came and pulled him back to bed when it was getting late. 

“Yes, I do. But don't think I'm forgetting about this,” Alexander said. He held out his glass to cheers Thomas, and Thomas clinked his glass with Alexander's before taking a sip. 

~~~~~

Thomas was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and Alexander had his head resting in Thomas’ lap. The champagne was long forgotten, and Thomas had made them a pizza. Alexander was in sweats and one of Thomas’ larger shirts, curled up to conserve body heat next to Thomas, who was in his boxer briefs and a shirt. As Thomas read, he had a protective arm wrapped around Alexander to keep him close. Tonight was nice; they just had each other and their company.

“Hey, Thomas?” Alexander piped up, rubbing Thomas’ knee with his thumb.

“Hmm?” 

“Did you see Eliza? I couldn't find her all evening, and she didn't leave with the girls,” Alexander asked. 

Thomas set his book to the side and looked down at Alexander, who was looking up at him from his lap. 

“I'm sure Washington just sent her home early. It's nothing to fret your pretty little head over,” Thomas said as he pet Alexander's hair, feeling the wavy ginger locks between his fingers. “I'm sure, at this hour, she's at home. Eliza's a spirited girl; if anyone tried to attack her on the bus… You remember her when that one senator tried to make a move on her?”

“Oh, God. How could I forget?” Alexander chuckled. “But still. For all we know, Washington could be holding her hostage in the White House.”

“I doubt it,” Thomas rolled his eyes. He opened up his book and continued to read. “You and your imagination, Alexander. You and your imagination.”

Alexander let Thomas pet and card through his hair, being soothing in his actions. It had Alexander feeling sleepy, and his eyelids were droopier the longer he let Thomas continue. There was a time when Thomas looked down from his book through his glasses at Alexander, and found him sound asleep in his lap. It made Thomas smile, and he pushed back some of Alexander's hair off his sleeping face. Alexander stirred, but just barely, and easily fell back asleep. Thomas couldn't even remember the last time Alexander fell asleep so easily, or if he'd ever done it at all. His eyelashes fluttered in what Thomas assumed was his REM stage, and he knew it was probably time he should bring Alexander to bed.

Thomas sat down his book and carefully lifted Alexander's head so he could get up from the couch. Alexander whimpered at being moved, but once Thomas set his head back down on the couch, he was slumbering again. Thomas scampered to their bedroom and peeled back the sheets, and went back to retrieve Alexander. As he carried Alexander,  Alexander curled tightly into Thomas’ arms and somehow held onto him tightly despite being asleep. Thomas laid him in the bed gently, and pulled the covers over him, and tucked him into the sheets. Thomas joined him, and Alexander found Thomas’ body and tightly wrapped his limbs around Thomas. 

“Love you, sweet tea,” Thomas whispered with a little smile, and let Alexander sleep in his embrace. Alexander looked so sweet and peaceful in his arms that Thomas just had to kiss the top of Alexander's ginger head. In the moonlight, Alexander's pale skin became iridescent and he looked like a nymph, all asleep and dream-like. Thomas could count each freckle, feel each curve on Alexander's skin when he was asleep; Thomas would never stop observing and watching Alexander. He counted twenty-three freckles across Alexander's nose and cheeks before completely drifting off, still holding Alexander tight in his arms.

_ February 22, 2016 _

The next morning, Alexander blinked awake, the early morning glow filtering through the window and surrounding him and Thomas. Thomas was still stirring awake, and Alexander scooted up on the bed to press sleepy, slow kisses to Thomas’ lips. Alexander turned Thomas’ face, taking his cheek in his hand, and kissed him deeper. Thomas reciprocated after a few moments, and rolled Alexander on top of him as they continued to kiss. 

“Morning, sweet tea,” Thomas said once they pulled apart. He looked up into Alexander's violet eyes, lively and bright despite having just woke up. His hair was rumpled and messy and he looked simply gorgeous in the morning light. 

“Morning, Tommy,” Alexander said, voice rough from sleep and batting his eyes. He danced his fingers around Thomas’ chest and lazily ground down on Thomas’ hips, just to test the waters. Thomas bit his lip at the gesture. 

“You wanna…” Thomas trailed off, drifting his fingers up Alexander's side and pulling up his shirt. He could feel the little extra flesh Alexander had on his hips under his fingers. “It's still early, if we can be fast, we won't be late.”

“I don't know if I want to tease you and make you wait until tonight, or if I wanna go for two rounds today,” Alexander mused, propping himself up. 

“Mama didn't raise no quitter, you wanna go two rounds?” Thomas asked, slipping his hand down the back of Alexander's sweats and palming his ass. 

Alexander promptly sat up and pulled off his shirt. “Let's do it.”

Thomas kissed Alexander into oblivion, pulling his and Alexander's clothes off quickly, stretching Alexander open and making him writhe, and then pulled Alexander over his lap and guided Alexander's slim hips as he rode Thomas. When Thomas took his hands away, he saw that he left red, hand-shaped marks that would eventually turn to bruises. Thomas wasn't that possessive, but when he left those bruises and saw them at later times, it reminded him that  _ he  _ put them there, and that Alexander was  _ his.  _ Not to mention, Alexander  _ loved _ having those bruises because nobody knew that he was hiding them under his suit. 

That early morning when they were making love, the sky was still grey and the first real trickles of sunlight surrounded them as they came together, panting and breathless and calling out each other's names. Alexander held onto Thomas as he came down from his high, breathing deeply and skin jumping at Thomas’ light and comforting touch on his back.

“You're beautiful, so beautiful. So smart. So outspoken. So driven and so everything,” Thomas murmured into Alexander's hair once he got his breath back. He could feel Alexander smile into his skin and press a thank you kiss to his shoulder. They didn't have their tender moment for long, though. The alarm went off and they both sighed at the intrusion of their post-sex bliss. Alexander carefully lifted off Thomas and leaned to turn it off. He pulled Thomas out of the bed and to the bathroom, where they washed each other's bodies and kissed lazily beneath the warm stream of water.

Before they left for work, Thomas and Alexander did each other's ties in the foyer. Thomas always liked doing that; tying Alexander's tie in the fancy Trinity knot he'd learned how to do just for Alexander. Alexander's tie had blue and red stripes entwined with each other, and when they met in the tri-knot, it looked like a hurricane. 

“Thank you, Thomas,” Alexander said once Thomas was done with the tie. Thomas smiled and brought his hand under Alexander's chin and ran a thumb across Alexander's cheekbone before pulling him in to press a chaste, lingering kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you,” Thomas said when he pulled back.

“I know,” Alexander grinned, his violet eyes being ever so enchanting and stunning as when Thomas first looked into them. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Where Are We Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started and I screamed. Hopefully I'll be posting more soon!
> 
> ~Hunter

Eliza woke, sprawled out in one of the bedrooms at the White House wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers that didn't belong to her. She was wearing a Marines shirt- did she have sex with Washington? Eliza thought about it, but then realized that no, she didn't; all she did was get off to the thought of him. She vaguely remembered being given clothes by Washington last night to sleep in. It was very late and he insisted on her staying at the White House, but she had a couple glasses of wine last night and certain things were a little foggy. 

She glanced over at the clock. 7:58 AM. She had to be at the Oval Office in just under an hour for the daily briefing and if she wanted to be on time, she had to hightail it out of bed and into the shower. Eliza saw a royal blue dress and black blazer on the chair at the end of the bed, along with her makeup bag and a little piece of paper. 

_ Washington asked me to bring you some clothes since you stayed here last night. Grabbed stuff from your closet and hoped for the best. I'll be by your apartment later today to bring you something. - Angie _

Eliza smiled and scurried into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and putting on her makeup before putting on the clothes Angelica brought her and stepping into her heels. Before leaving the room, she tidied up the bed and folded the clothes Washington had lent her, leaving them on the foot of the bed, trying to make the room look as spotless as possible. She scooped yesterday's clothes up in her arms and quietly left the room, the thought that this seemed like the most outrageous and over-the-top one night stand lurking in the back of her head. 

Eliza tried her best to remember the path Washington had taken her down to get out of the residence, and after a few missed tries, found the West Wing and waved at all the usual people. It was like nothing had changed.

But as Eliza sat down at her desk, she realized the true magnitude of what she'd done, what  _ Washington  _ had done last night. She could still feel his body up against hers, and her fantasy hung in her mind. She glanced at the little clock on her desk, and realized it was almost time for the daily briefing. She got up from her desk and made Washington a coffee before opening the door to the Oval Office. She put on a smile to hide her anxiety over last night, and walked in. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. President,” Eliza beamed when she got to Washington's desk. Washington took his coffee from Eliza and smiled up at her. In his head, he was hoping that Eliza couldn't see his confliction over the night before, and just tried to be friendly as he always was to her. 

“Thank you, Miss Schuyler. Did you enjoy the room?” Washington asked her, a smile pulling on his face and his icy blue eyes twinkling.  _ Back to professionalism now, I guess,  _ Eliza thought to herself when he heard “Miss Schuyler” come out of his mouth. 

“It was nicer than I expected, thank you, sir,” Eliza admitted as she flipped through her planner, trying not to meet those eyes she was desperately trying to look into the night before. 

“It's fit for queens,” Washington chuckled. “I wasn't about to let you stay with Lincoln and his ghost.”

Eliza snorted and gave Washington an amused “thank you” under her breath. She sat at the chair next to his desk, and her fantasy glared in her mind. She crossed her legs tightly and tried to ignore it- she couldn't work properly if she was just thinking about that all the time. The cabinet members and the Chief of Staff filed in and they had their meeting same as always. 

“Sir?” Eliza piped up, gripping the edge of her clipboard as she stood to leave after the meeting.

“Yes, Miss Schuyler?”

“We're still going to your party together, right? That wasn't just you saying that to me in some dream?”

Washington was quick to answer, almost too quick. “Of course you are. How could I do tonight without you? You've helped me through so much… It only made sense to ask you.”

Washington’s eyes met Eliza's in a similar way as last night when they sat at the table, eating grilled cheese and tomato soup together. Eliza desperately tried to look for something else to look at, and her eyes fell on the red rose on his desk.

_ He  _ **_is_ ** _ the one sending the roses. I knew it. I'm so glad he's the one sending them, but you can never be too sure.  _

“Who's that red rose for?” Eliza asked, standing a little straighter up in her heels.

“It's the second to last rose from your admirer. They wanted me to give it to you,” Washington said, holding the rose up for her. Eliza took it from his hand, their fingertips brushing against each other. 

“Second to last. I'll have a full dozen, then,” Eliza remarked, admiring the bloom. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for Washington to say something, anything.

”They're giving you the last one tonight,” Washington smiled. “I'm to formally introduce you two tonight as well.”

“Can't you give me any hint as to who it is?” Eliza pleaded, hoping that he'd break it to her that it was him, or she'd at least find out who is.

“It's supposed to be a surprise,” was all Washington said. “You'll find out soon enough.” He scanned Eliza up and down as she walked away, and Washington admired how her royal blue dress clung to her body and made her fair skin paler; he had to refrain from letting his eyes wander too much and biting his lip.

“Miss Schuyler?” 

Eliza turned to face Washington. “Hm?”

“You look very nice in royal blue, Miss Schuyler,” Washington noted, trying to keep his statement as professional as possible.

“Thank you, sir,” Eliza said with a grin, looking down at her dress and back up again before closing the door behind herself.

During lunch, a frantic Angelica came running into the Oval Office with a folder. She was being secretive with the contents of the folder, keeping it folded close together as they turned the pages. “These are the ones we can get on short notice,” Eliza heard Angelica say. Washington and Angelica looked up at Eliza before Washington turned to one particular page and pointed. Angelica nodded once and left the room with a wink in Eliza's direction. When Eliza asked what that was about, Washington told her “not to worry.”

~~~~~

“Go home early. Get ready for the party tonight. I'll see you at 7:30,” Washington told Eliza with a smile when she had finished all her morning and early afternoon work. When Eliza met up with Maria and Peggy, Maria was giving Alexander his tux for the party later, noticing vague protests from Alexander about the contents of the garment bag. The three women put on their heavy coats and left the White House flanking each other's sides. Their tall heels clicked on the marble floor, and Thomas teased them for the way they walked in unison, looking like women on a mission. 

“I  _ am  _ on a mission, Mr. Secretary. A mission to get my life together,” Peggy chided, swinging her beige cashmere scarf over her shoulder before she left his office.

“Where were you last night? You didn't go to the meeting, and you weren't at your desk,” Maria asked while they waited for the light to turn. She pulled her beret over her blonde curls, trying to keep her ears warm. 

“Secretary Hamilton was  _ sure _ Washington had you locked up somewhere,” Peggy snorted, rocking on her heels and crossing her arms to keep herself warm.

“He most certainly did not,” Eliza scoffed. They started down the street, and Eliza dropped her voice. “I fell asleep in his office and-”

Maria stopped her and her eyes widened. “Did you guys have sex? In the Oval?” 

“Maria!” Eliza exclaimed, elbowing her side. “We did nothing of the sort! But… it seemed like he and I were awfully close to.”

“With the way he looks at you, I'm not surprised,” Peggy said, trying not to sound disgusted. “I wish guys looked at me like that, like I held the world in my eyes. All the guys on the Hill with a pulse look at you like that.”

Peggy had seen representatives, senators, even a Supreme Court justice, fall at Eliza's feet. They all tried to woo her, get her attention, and all had failed. Washington had deflected the majority of men away from her, and Peggy could only guess why. Washington wanted Eliza the same way all those other men wanted her.  _ How _ could Eliza have all these men on the Hill in her gravitational pull, even the President of the  _ fucking  _ United States of America, when Peggy just wanted one? 

“Peggy, it sounds like someone's a little jealous, do  _ you  _ have a crush on President Washington?” Eliza teased her, flashing a toothy grin at her sister. Peggy brokenly laughed; it sounded more like a “kill me” laugh than anything.

“I think it's nice that someone adores you and can provide for you,” Maria said, trying to lighten the tension between the two sisters. “Washington would never hurt you, and I think he really cares about you. Why else do you think he keeps all those gross guys away from you? It's because he doesn't want to see you hurt.”

“I don't think that's true,” Eliza blushed and ducked her head. “He just… He's a good guy. Not saying I'm in  _ love _ but it. It would be nice. To have someone. But it can't be so taboo; can you just imagine what the people would say about the leader of the free world being with a girl twenty years younger than him?”

“I can only imagine, Eliza. You have almost as wild of an imagination as Alexander,” Maria chuckled. “And you mean a lot to him,” Maria said, laying a comforting hand on Eliza's shoulder. “Everyone knows it.”

“Thanks, Maria,” Eliza smiled at the older woman. “I have to go, this is my stop, but I'll see you all tonight at the party.” Eliza hugged Maria, and then turned and hugged Peggy. 

“Please don't be jealous of me, I didn't ask to have all these men after me,” Eliza whispered into Peggy's hair. “You'll find someone. You will. It may even be in the most unexpected of places, too.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Peggy said against Eliza's turquoise coat, feeling some of her anger shuffle off. She looked over Eliza's shoulder at Maria, who looked like a rose in the sidewalk with her red trench and beret. 

After they pulled away, the trio went their separate ways, Peggy and Maria going towards the Metro and Eliza towards the bus. Peggy loudly complained that Maria wouldn't show her the dress Lafayette's wife had made her especially for the party that night, to which Maria said that Peggy had to be a little more patient. 

As soon as Eliza got home, she looked for something suitable to wear in her closet. This was a black tie event, and she had absolutely nothing to wear; the last big, White House-related function she went to was the Inaugural Ball two years ago, and she still had the ivory gown that she wore then.  _ I should've asked Peggy or Maria for one of their old dresses,  _ Eliza thought to herself.  _ It's probably too late to ask one of them and it's definitely too late to back out of tonight.  _

Eliza kicked off her heels and slumped on her bed in defeat. A single moment passed until the doorbell rang. Eliza groaned and took her sweet time getting up to go to the door and tossed her jacket haphazardly on the cream sofa. When Eliza opened the door, Angelica stood there with a garment bag and a reusable bag and a smile on her face.

“Angie,” Eliza said with a sigh of relief. “Please tell me that God heard my unspoken prayer and that garment bag is for me.”

“It most certainly is, now let me inside so I can show it to you,” Angelica insisted. Eliza let her in and shut the door behind her. Angelica set down the bag and presented the garment bag for Eliza to unzip. As Eliza sat perched on the edge of her chair, she unzipped the bag to reveal a midnight blue dress with a sheer top, covered in embellishments of planets and stars. Eliza gasped; she'd seen the dresses from this collection before. Valentino, pre-fall, 2015. The dress was simply remarkable. 

“Did- did you? Where'd you get this?” Eliza smiled up at Angelica. Angelica just grinned and removed the dress from the garment bag. 

“Called in some favors,” Angelica said nonchalantly as she laid the gown in Eliza's arms. Eliza stood held the dress up to her body, watching the planets and stars glimmer in the natural light.

“It's beautiful, thank you, Angie,” Eliza beamed. 

“Don't thank me,” Angelica bit her lip. “Thank the President.”

“Did he-”

“He chose it for you, yes,” Angelica said. “Go try it on and come show me.”

“This is such an amazing gift! I'm  _ definitely  _ going to thank him when I see him tonight,” Eliza called as she walked to her bedroom and changed into the dress. The thin material was whisper-soft against her bare skin, and the dark material made her fair skin lighter. The dress was mostly sheer; she'd have to wear a slip under it tonight. She picked up the skirts as she left the room, the tulle swishing against her legs. 

“Eliza! You looks absolutely stunning,” Angelica praised from her seat. Eliza beamed as widely as she could and twirled in the dress for Angelica. She noticed Angelica had a small box in her lap, and Angelica saw Eliza's dark eyes flit to the box. She held it up for Eliza, and Eliza took it and opened it, revealing a pair of diamond studs. Eliza's mouth dropped open and she sat down on the couch in surprise. 

“The President is far too-”

“Those aren't from the President.” Angelica crossed her legs and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Eliza couldn't find any words. “And they're not from me, either.”

Angelica passed Eliza a card and when Eliza opened it, she was met with the words _Mr. Speaker_ in fancy script. “Aaron Burr, Speaker of the House?” Eliza asked, a smile pulling on her lips.

_ Oh,  _ **_that_ ** _ must be my admirer, the man who sends all the roses, _ Eliza thought to herself.

“Mr. Burr gave them to Washington, and Washington gave them to me to deliver to you, along with the dress,” Angelica said ever as coolly.

“Washington said he’s introducing me to the person who sends the flowers tonight,” Eliza said as she looked at the earrings, turning them in the light. “Part of me thinks it’s Aaron now. But for a while I thought…”

“You thought what?”

“I thought… I thought it was someone else.”

“Who did you think it was? Washington?” Angelica asked in amusement, crossing her arms and snickering.

_ Yes. I wanted it to be him.  _

“No. That would be silly,” Eliza scoffed. She looked up and met Angelica’s eyes; it was unsaid, but Eliza knew Angelica knew she was lying. Angelica didn’t have to say a word. She took her leave, standing and moving to the door.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Angelica said. Eliza gave her a small wave and Angelica left Eliza’s apartment without another word. Eliza sat back in her chair, still holding the box in her lap. What was she going to do? Washington had always been like a father to her, and her feelings only grew for him last night, but now… no. She couldn’t have him, she knew this. Too much media, dishonor would fall on the White House,  _ nobody  _ would see Washington for the great and powerful man he was. They'd only see him as an old man who liked young, pretty girls, and the thought sickened her, but he could get impeached. And anyways, Aaron Burr was interested in her, and was  _ much _ closer to her in age. She could come to like Aaron, maybe love him; he seemed like a nice enough man. Aaron was a good guy, and he wouldn’t string her along or disrespect her.

But then again; neither would Washington.


	11. Chapter Ten: Associate With Men of Good Quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Washington at the birthday gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! Man, I have been thinking about this story so much. I hope to finish it soon, because I want to write the spin-offs and the prequels for it so badly. Thank you for sticking with it!
> 
> ~Hunter

 

_ 7:30 _

There was a knock on the door. Eliza’s head turned towards the noise and exhaled deeply, knowing it was Washington who was standing outside her apartment, ready to pick her up. 

“Coming!” Eliza shouted and looked at herself in the mirror once more, checking to see if her braided updo needed more pins in it. Satisfied with her hair and makeup, she stood and looked at her dress in the mirror; she had put a navy blue slip underneath since the gown was so sheer. Maybe Washington had chosen it for that purpose, so he could see more of her body than he normally did. She tried to brush the thought away and grabbed her purse off the bed, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

When she opened the door, Washington stood there in his suit, flanked by two secret service agents. Eliza recognized them; it was Agent Deborah Sampson and Agent Ben Tallmadge. The sight of Washington in his tuxedo, a sight she hadn’t seen for a while, not since before his wife died, made her smile.  _ Back to his old self,  _ she thought. Washington looked at her in awe, and Eliza felt herself preen under his gaze. He admired how her pale neck was exposed since her hair was up, and the diamonds Burr had gotten for her were in her lobes, sparkling in the fading light. 

“You look beautiful, Miss Schuyler,” Washington complimented her as Agent Sampson gave Eliza a pat-down. Eliza smiled back at him and once she’d been cleared, he took her hand. He kissed it and then presented his arm for her to take. 

“Thank you, Mr. President,” Eliza blushed. She took his arm and let him lead her down to the limousine, where one of the agents opened the door for them. Washington, ever the gentleman, helped her inside and stepped in after her. They sat a seat apart, like they always did when they rode in the limousine together.  Eliza took her phone out of the bag and fiddled with it for a moment before opening up the camera.

Tentatively, Eliza tapped Washington’s shoulder to get his attention. He turned and faced her, his icy blue eyes kind and jovial like they had been last night. “Mr. President? Mind if we take a picture together?” Eliza showed him her phone, open to the camera, to drive the point home.

“Of course, is it gonna be one of those ‘selfies’ that the kids take?” Washington asked as he scooted closer to her. Eliza snickered.

“Yes, it is going to be a selfie,” Eliza giggled and held up the phone so that they could take the picture. They got close to each other and Eliza snapped a few before they pulled away. Eliza gave the phone to Washington so he could look at the pictures, and she saw him smile.

“You got my best side. Maybe you should be the official White House photographer,” he teased and handed her back the phone. Eliza scoffed and put the phone back in her clutch.

“Please, Mr. President. It was just a selfie.”

Washington still sat close to her, not bothering to move after taking the picture. Her fingers brushed the back of his hand, and she wanted to take his hand in hers for reassurance as he explained to her the night's events and what they would do once they got there. Mostly dancing, eating, making small talk. She listened, enthralled in what he was saying, mentioning all the people they would see there from ambassadors to senators to celebrities. She was determined to prove to him that she could hold herself in a room full of powerful and influential people. She knew she could. 

_ 8:00 _

When they pulled up to the Air and Space Museum, the banners celebrating Washington's birthday flapped about in the cold breeze. Agent Tallmadge came and opened the door to the limousine while Agent Sampson scanned the perimeter; Washington helped Eliza out of the car and she took his arm as they walked up the steps to the museum, cameras flashing all around them and the cold air sending chills down Eliza's spine through the sheer material of her dress. Washington's body was warm; Eliza could feel him through his nice tux and her thin dress. 

The door opened for them, and when they walked in, all eyes were on them. The embellished planets and stars and galaxies on her Valentino dress glittered under the lights of the museum, and the planes and shuttles suspended from the ceiling threatened to fall on top of all the guests. People in the upper level leaned over the railing to get a glimpse of the President and the young, perhaps a little  _ too  _ young for him, pretty girl he had on his arm. Those sitting at the scattered tables turned their heads and gazed in shock and awe at the pair, just barely standing in the room. Eliza could feel her heart beating a thousand miles a minute in her chest, the organ threatening to pound out of her rib cage and drop onto the floor in front of her. 

“Mr. President, everyone's looking at me,” Eliza said, taking deep breaths to calm herself as Washington guided her into the mass of people. She fixed her eyes on the ground, looking at her feet as she made her way across the floor; the blush pinking her cheeks went down her neck and up to the tips of her ears. 

“It's because you're with me,” Washington said softly. He felt her grip on his arm tighten, and he could practically feel her anxiety through her tight grip. Washington turned her to face him and added, “And because you're so beautiful.”

“You flatter me too much, Mr. President,” Eliza chuckled softly, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. But Washington simply smiled at her and his icy blue eyes filled with life. He called her  _ beautiful.  _

_ Beautiful.  _ She'd never forget that as long as she lived. Washington presented his arm for her again and directed her to the several people he had to introduce himself to, collect happy birthdays from, and the like. Everyone had remarked at Eliza on how wonderful she looked, and Eliza often found herself looking at the floor in slight embarrassment; she'd never had so many people compliment her in one night. Dr. Franklin had kissed her hand and it was after Major General Knox had insisted on one little dance with her that none other than Alexander Hamilton came up to her, with Thomas following closely behind him. 

“Mr. Secretary, right there is the reason for why all the men on the Hill are on their knees for Eliza,” Thomas pretended to say privately to Alexander, but still loud enough for Eliza to hear him. 

“Thomas, the whole Hill is  _ not  _ on their knees for me,” Eliza insisted with a smile, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. “I'm sure they check out other assistants and interns from time to time.”

“My, my, Miss Eliza Schuyler, I'm willing to leave my loving boyfriend for a woman as wonderful as you,” Alexander remarked, scanning her up and down, looking at all the embellished images on the sheer dress’ fabric. Eliza snickered and rolled her eyes at him and Thomas playfully swatted Alexander's shoulder. 

“I'm right here, Mr. Secretary, ouch,” Thomas teased, pushing him out of the way and presenting his hand for Eliza as the music changed. “May I ask the lady to dance?” Thomas asked, turning up his Southern charm to get her to dance with him. 

Eliza grinned and took Thomas’ hand in hers, replying, “Of course you may,” and letting Thomas whisk her to the dance floor for a few minutes before Alexander cut in and insisted on dancing with her as well. Over Alexander's shoulder, Eliza spied Washington sitting with a few others at a table, engaged in conversation, but still looking bored. She'd have to pull him out onto the floor. 

Alexander was, by far, one of the most terrible dancers Eliza had ever met. Eliza figured he wasn't as used to leading since when he danced with Thomas, Thomas was the one who typically led (claiming height as his reason for doing so). 

“Oh my god,” Alexander stopped where he was and looked over Eliza's shoulder, seeing Maria walk in. Eliza promptly turned and saw Maria in the most gorgeous red ball gown, nicer than any of the other dresses here. But what was even more surprising was that she was on George Frederick’s arm, but because of the way she was carrying herself and because of the attention she was commanding, it seemed that he was on  _ her  _ arm rather than the other way around. All eyes were on her, and even Eliza couldn’t tear her eyes away from Maria. Even Peggy, who was dancing with Thomas, let out a “damn” underneath her breath.

_ 8:30 _

Washington had let Eliza get pulled away from him by Knox, and it had been some time since she was last in his sight. He noticed Thomas and Alexander dividing their time between her and each other, and he wondered if Eliza would bring him out to the dance floor later. He hadn't danced since Martha died, and he could barely bring himself to think about it. 

But Eliza stopped dancing with Alexander, speaking softly to him for a moment before leaving him and walking off the dance floor, skirts in hand. Eliza was approaching him, a wicked glint in her dark eyes, and he sent her a look of mild distress. 

“Mr. President, come dance with me,” Eliza declared, holding out her hand for him. The men and women around him chuckled and pressed him to get up and  _ “give the girl what she wants”  _ but Washington still insisted on sitting for a bit longer. 

“In a bit, Miss Schuyler, I'm an old man,” Washington chuckled, settling into his chair better. Most of the people who were around him before left, leaving the pair alone at the table. 

“You're only 45, Mr. President. You can still keep up with us kids,” Eliza smiled back. They sat facing each other, an unspoken tension building between them; it was difficult for Washington to look Eliza directly in the eyes because of how he'd pictured her in his head last night. Yes, the fantasy was tame, but still; she was young and pretty and didn't need to be stuck with a man 20 years her senior. Eliza found it harder and harder to not look into Washington's eyes, thinking that if he looked into hers, he would see what she imagined last night in the Queen’s Bedroom. She didn't want him to see that, even though that was what she wanted, or even  _ needed _ from him. Eliza shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to keep her thoughts under control. 

Over the speakers, Eliza recognized the song playing; it was  _ Policy of Truth _ and Eliza made the quick decision to stand. Eliza snatched Washington's hand and pulled him up out of his chair. 

“Miss Schuyler, I've already told you!” Washington chuckled, trying to protest Eliza pulling him out to the dance floor. “I don't think I can dance!”

“Mr. President, forgive my language, but,” Eliza said, taking a step close to Washington and looking him right in the eyes, “we're going to fucking dance.”

And with that, Washington fell victim to the wicked gleam in Eliza’s eyes and her charming smile and let her pull him out to the dance floor. Washington felt like he was at his senior prom, awkwardly dancing with a girl who wanted to dance more than he did. But nonetheless, he obliged to Eliza's wishes and danced with her, pulling her a little closer than normal and murmuring the lyrics in Eliza's ear. He could see her  _ shiver _ at his voice and his words as he danced with her, and the thought that he was having a greater effect on her than she was letting on excited him. Through the speakers, in flowing lyrics and a sensual beat; Eliza took Washington's hands in a moment of boldness and placed them on her hips, allowing him to move her body the way he pleased. 

One line stuck out to Washington about this girl under his hands; it haunted his mind in an uneasy way, but he still turned the thought over in his mind again and again.

“ _ It's too late to change events. _ _  
_ _ It's time to face the consequence.” _

_ 9:30 _

Washington and Eliza had spent the night dancing away; he had shown her just how well he could classically dance and that he knew how to “get down with the kids” and dance like them. Eliza had just laughed- she couldn't believe the man sometimes and knew he was just trying his best. 

During a slower dance, Eliza had taken to resting her head on Washington's shoulder, letting him guide her. In a severing of the intimate moment, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, the curls she left unpinned from her updo swinging around the sides of her face. 

And there stood Speaker of the damn House, Aaron  _ fucking _ Burr, with a brilliant red rose in his hands. His dark eyes met Eliza’s and he gave her a half-smile. Eliza felt her heart tighten a little more than she would've liked it too, and found herself utterly speechless. 

Aaron must have noticed, because he gave her the rose more directly and said, “May I have this dance, Miss Eliza?”

Washington pushed Eliza a little closer to Aaron, giving him a wink and a smile for courage as he drifted away from Eliza. As Washington walked away, Eliza felt herself growing and shrinking in a way she couldn't explain. Her heart burst to know the answer to who her admirer was, but she was more than a little disappointed that it wasn't Washington. 

_ Well, now I know it isn't Washington,  _ Eliza thought forlornly. She apprehensively took the rose from Aaron's hand and brought the bloom to her nose. She presented her hand for him to take, and like a giddy school kid at his first dance, Aaron took it and placed a hand high on her back. 

“You can relax, I won't bite, Mr. Speaker,” Eliza chuckled in amusement, trying to lighten the mood the best she could. Aaron smiled at that, his dark eyes glittering like hers did. 

“I know, it's just that it seems you have to be the President to try and get to you,” Aaron retorted. “Every guy on the Hill worships you, and I had to be clever.”

“It certainly was quite a buzz around the secretarial pool at the House,” Eliza noted, remembering all the time Peggy and Maria had gossiped about it over the water cooler, Alexander even joining them from time to time. “And to be honest, when I was trying to guess who it was, I did think of you as a possible candidate.”

“Was it my behavior when I came to the House a few days ago?”

“I can't quite pinpoint it, but I'm sure it was then, yes. We hadn't really met or talked before.” Eliza felt herself warming up to Aaron, and found him quite a charming man once you got him talking, not to mention he was being extremely respectful of boundaries and space. Eliza could see herself with this man, a man who wouldn't be impeached for being with her, a man who could provide for her. She would definitely pursue him. 

A beat passed. “I see you're wearing the earrings,” Aaron noticed, pointing out the glittering gems on Eliza's lobes. Eliza ducked her head slightly to hide her blush. She hadn't received such a gift from an admirer before- the gems were certainly a shock to receive from a man she'd only met a few times. 

“They're very beautiful, thank you, Mr. Speaker,” Eliza replied. When she said those words, Aaron swelled with confidence and gave off an air of happiness.

_ She likes the gift, good, I know I chose well. It's only fitting someone like her receives such a gift, anyways. I hope she and I can hit it off and get to know each other more- it's not like President Washington doesn't trust me. I mean, he even gave me the go-ahead and helped me plan this all out for her,  _ Aaron thought to himself as he and Eliza kept dancing. He swung her around in a circle, the brilliant beading and embroidery with signs of the universe and galaxies on the skirts glimmering under the lights of the museum ceiling. In that moment, Eliza felt like she was the center of the universe, being gazed at and swept around by a man of such respect and esteem. With the stars on her clothes and the spacecraft above her head, Eliza looked like heaven and felt like it too. 

She could learn to get used to feeling like this with Aaron. 

_ 10:00 _

Washington felt a sharp tug at his heart when he saw Eliza laugh at one of Aaron's jokes. She seemed to have forgotten about him entirely; she was swept up in his arms as they danced or was talking intently with him as they buzzed over their champagne glasses. Another part of him, though, soared at the fact that she was happy. All he really wanted was for her to be content with someone who cared for. He knew Aaron, and Aaron would be exactly that person for her. 

But then Eliza caught his eye across the dance floor, and she halted. Despite having Aaron right against her, Eliza couldn't tear her eyes away from Washington. She felt guilty; guilty that she'd been dancing and talking with so many other people when Washington had taken her as his date. The twinge of guilt grew, and she could distantly feel someone trying to get her attention. 

“Eliza?”

Aaron tore her attention from Washington away and looked back to Aaron with a glazed-over look in her eyes. He implored her with a cock of his brow, and she just smiled at him. “Sorry, something caught my eye is all. It’s getting late and I’m more than a little buzzed.”

“On the topic of being buzzed, I need to make sure your sister gets home. You know how she can get,” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh yeah. It’s best she gets home before she makes any bad decisions,” Eliza agreed, recalling the time Peggy got drunk in high school and nearly broke her nose sliding down the banister.

“Well, Eliza,” Aaron said, pulling away from her, “it has been the most lovely evening with you. Shall I call you and we can arrange a date, perhaps?” 

Eliza immediately felt the internal battle within her peak. Conflict bloomed like roses in her brain and she wasn’t sure to consent or not. The blank look on her face concerned Aaron. Had he been too forward? Had he offended her in any way?

“Y-yes. Of course. I should like to get to know you better, Aaron,” Eliza replied, trying to mask her confliction the best she could. 

“Well, then, until next time,” Aaron said, and he walked away, leaving Eliza alone on the dance floor. Washington came swooping in behind her and tapped lightly on her shoulder, making her turn around. 

“May I have a dance, Miss Schuyler?” Washington asked, holding out his hand for her. 

“Of course, Mr. President,” Eliza consented, allowing Washington to take her up into his arms. She folded into the warmth of his body, his broad shoulders enveloping her as they slow danced. For a moment, Washington found himself resting his own head against Eliza’s and holding her closer than a typical dance partner. Eliza looked so beautiful, glittering like a thousand stars in her embroidered dress. The music floated through the hall, but they heard some laughter rise up above the violins and the  _ click click click  _ of someone running in high heels. Eliza turned around and saw Maria leading  _ George Frederick  _ of all people off the dance floor. They tumbled past Washington and Eliza, drunkenly apologizing and giggling. 

“She never gets out. I'm glad for her,” Eliza said with a slight smile. Washington huffed in amusement. 

“What's her name? Maria?” Washington asked. 

“Yes and no. Spelled like the way you're saying it, but it's said like  _ Mariah,”  _ Eliza explained. “She works for Alexander. They've been friends since college. Think they dormed or dated.”

A beat passed in silence as they swayed in in place, but then they stopped. They stood in the middle of the dance floor and though they thought nobody's eyes were on them, everyone was, in fact, watching them. In that single, solitary moment, it felt like nothing else existed. They were so close and something was kindling, but they were both too afraid of fire to let it ignite. Something pulled them away from each other just a millimeter, but that millimeter was all they needed for them to return to the way they were before. For them, that brief moment where it seemed like something would spark and burn would be enough. 

Eliza spied Aaron come back into the museum from bringing Peggy out to car. They made eye contact and Aaron swiftly walked over to her. He politely tapped Washington on the shoulder, and she was suddenly dancing with Aaron. Eliza’s head was swimming; so much had happened and there were far too many thoughts in her head for her to process anything. Eliza would be wrong if she denied attraction to Aaron; she did like him, and their relationship wouldn’t be as taboo as hers and Washington’s would’ve been. Aaron could give her so much more, and truthfully, Eliza liked that. She could never be with Washington. Aaron would help her get over him. 

Yeah. Aaron would do that.

Aaron made Eliza forget about Washington and the kiss; Washington had been dancing with other guests while she danced with Aaron, and Washington would occasionally smile in their direction. When Aaron questioned Maria’s whereabouts (he’d thought he’d seen her rush out when he dropped Peggy off at her Lyft), Eliza made an off-beat joke about Maria going home with George. Aaron’s dark eyes twinkled at her when he laughed, and Eliza truly felt like she could have something with this man in front of her, this man who’d pined after her and made efforts to get to know her. Aaron was something else. He was respectful and Eliza noted that not once did his hands wander as they danced. They talked more, and they laughed at each other’s jokes and anecdotes, and it seemed like Aaron’s Lyft came too soon. She walked out with him, and before he kissed her hand and got into the car, he whispered something completely shocking into her ear. It made Eliza gasp, but it all made perfect sense. She nodded in understanding and smiled. She said goodnight to him and shut his car door, watching him drive away in a solemn kind of happiness. Eliza floated on air as she walked back into the museum, smiling at the floor and swishing her dress around. She was drunk on excitement and happiness and alcohol, and nothing could kill her buzz right now. She put a hand in the air in triumph,  _ Breakfast Club  _ style, and walked back into the museum.

_ 10:30 _

Eliza’s eyes fell on Washington, who seemed to be making final rounds around the ballroom section of the museum, and when he met her eyes, he wrapped up the small talk he was having and made his way over to Eliza. He’d never seen her this happy ever; there was a slight twinge of jealousy. He knew that Eliza would choose the younger, more attractive Aaron over him, but part of Washington hoped Eliza would pick him. 

“One more dance, or homeward bound, Miss Schuyler?” Washington asked as he approached Eliza. Eliza just smiled and rubbed her eyes.

“I would say home, but I will offer you one last dance since it’s your birthday,” Eliza complied, taking Washington’s hand and allowing herself to be swept up into his arms. They danced one last, slow dance, and she rested her head against his broad shoulder. Eliza let Washington move them in a small circle, and she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleepiness. Washington considered resting his own head atop Eliza’s, but he refrained; he didn’t want people to get the wrong idea more than they probably were right now, what with his and Eliza’s almost kiss earlier that evening.

The song was over far too soon. When the band stopped, Eliza lifted her head and looked up at Washington, her dark eyes glazed over from champagne and exhaustion. “Happy birthday, Mr. President.”

“Thank you, Miss Schuyler. Now let’s get you home,” Washington said, presenting his arm for her to lean on as they exited the museum.

“Things go well with Aaron?” Washington asked as they went down the stairs.

“Very well. Thank you for introducing us,” Eliza said, leaning her head on his shoulder. When they stepped outside, she shivered in the cold gust of wind that blew by, and Washington removed his suit jacket for her to wear. He draped it over her shoulders and led her down the stairs. Halfway down, Eliza stopped and removed her heels, carrying them in her hand. The action made Washington grin in amusement; he was reminded of the night before when she walked throughout the White House barefoot. The Secret Service agents flanked them, and as soon as they got to the street, the limousine pulled up in front of them. Washington helped her in like he had earlier, and once he was in, Eliza leaned on him, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“Thank you for tonight, Mr. President,” Eliza said sleepily, adjusting herself on the seat. Eventually, Eliza ended up in Washington’s lap, his hand stroking her hair. To be able to touch her like this, with nobody there to see, was thrilling. He wanted times, though, where they could be open with their affections. He decided that night, in the limousine drive back to her apartment, that one day, she would be his First Lady.

_ 11:00 _

When they arrived at her apartment, Eliza was already asleep.

“Sampson? Tallmadge? Sweep her house. I’ll carry her in,” Washington ordered when they pulled up. He put his arms under her back and legs, bridal style, and waited for the door to be opened. Agent Sampson opened the limousine door and took Eliza’s clutch, searching for her key. Washington barely struggled with carrying Eliza’s slim body up the stairs, and as they waited for Agent Tallmadge to sweep the house, Washington heard Eliza mumble, but her words were indiscernible. 

“All clear, Mr. President,” Agent Tallmadge said, emerging from the house. “Her bedroom is first up on the right.”

Washington stepped into the house and  walked into Eliza’s room. He laid her gently on the bed, trying not to wake her. It was when he was taking off her shoes, though, that her mumbles became more audible.

“Thank you, Mr. Presidenttt,” Eliza slurred. “It’s things like this that make me love you.”

Washington stopped in his place and gasped. He could barely believe what Eliza just said. The part of him who loved Eliza was over the moon, screaming and shouting noises of praise and joy, but the cynical part of him trivialized Eliza’s words, dismissing their validity. Did she really love him? Was it a mere figure of speech? Was she just drunk and tired? He couldn’t even fathom the thought.

“G-good night, Miss Schuyler. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Washington said, hands fleeting on her embroidered skirt, feeling her hot skin between the designs. He left Eliza’s apartment feeling more in love and confused than he ever had before. Only time would tell what would happen next.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Baser Feelings, the Calculations of Interest and Timidity, Always Prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Aaron take on President Washington's birthday gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I cranked this out in a few days. Please enjoy! Chapter title is a quote by Aaron Burr.
> 
> ~Hunter

_ 7:30 _

Peggy looked at her navy blue dress, covered in sheer red poppies, on the hanger as she stood in the center of her room in her slip and heels. She was waiting for the text from Aaron that would notify her that he was here to get her. She refused to get dressed until she saw him at the door of her house, ready to pick her up. Her mother told her, years ago, that there was no greater public misfortune than for a woman to be jilted in her finest dress. She had told her that the night of her senior prom, when Peggy got ready two hours early. Her date never showed up. Since then, Peggy had clung to her mother’s words with her every breath.

Her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked at it, and the notification banner read “Here” from Aaron. Peggy sighed in relief and reached up to get the dress off the hanger. She slipped it on, zipping it up the back the best she could. Peggy looked at herself one last time in the mirror and spun around, watching the skirts circle around her legs. She grabbed her clutch and walked to the door; she peered through the peephole and saw Aaron outside her door. She smiled and opened the door to reveal Aaron in his trim tuxedo.

“Miss Schuyler,” Aaron said with a smile, offering his hand to her. Peggy took it with a smile, feeling electricity when their hands touched. Knowing that Aaron would be seen with her tonight gave her a thrill; she’s wanted this for longer than she’d like to admit. Even though she knows he wants Eliza, part of her wants to convince Aaron that  _ she’s  _ willing, that she can be what Eliza isn’t: attainable. Is he too blind to see that the President is enamoured by Eliza? And that Eliza, anyone, really, would choose the President if he asked? She shut those thoughts away.

“Mr. Speaker,” Peggy responded, shutting the door behind her and walking towards the elevator. “Thank you for picking me up tonight. Maria usually would, but I’m left without a date since she has one… and I don’t.”

“Nonsense, what am I?” Aaron scoffed. The elevator dinged open.

“Are you my date, then?” Peggy asked, trying to reign in her excitement as they stepped into the elevator and let the door close behind them.

Aaron pressed the lobby button. “I guess it does.”

Peggy felt herself soar.

_ 8:00 _

Peggy and Aaron stepped into the Air and Space Museum on each other’s arms. Peggy couldn’t help but feel special, like all eyes were on her. Is this what it felt like, to be wanted? When Aaron talks to dignitaries and senators and representatives, Peggy can only focus on him. She gazes at him and tries to take in everything he says; even his prose is articulate and entrancing. 

“Can we dance, Mr. Speaker?” Peggy asked when they pass the dance floor. They stopped for a moment on the edge of the hardwood floor; there’s a sea of dresses and tuxedos before them.

“Anything for you, Peggy,” Aaron said as he lead Peggy to the dancefloor. “You don’t mind if I call you that, right?”

“Do you mind if I call you Aaron?” Peggy retorted as they get into the mood of the music; it’s something jazzy and upbeat.

“Not at all.”

“Then you have your answer,” Peggy winked at him as Aaron spun her around. They danced for a few more songs, watching as more people streamed into the museum. Suddenly, there was a commotion and people stopped where they were. Aaron knew right away that the President had arrived just then. He and Peggy stopped and looked to the door, where Washington and Eliza were making their way down the red carpet. Aaron couldn’t stop but look at Eliza as she flowed down the carpet like a slow-moving river, her dress sparkling and her eyes glimmering below the bright lights. He wouldn’t be surprised if all eyes were on her in that moment. Washington leaned down and whispered something that made her smile. God, he loved her smile so much; it was wide and only enhanced her already stunning features. He couldn’t stop watching her as she was passed around as a dancing partner. 

“Aaron? Aaron,” Peggy said, trying to snap Aaron out of his daze. She knew he was staring at Eliza. Truth be told, she was too. Aaron snapped his head back to her and let out a “Hm?”

“Thomas is trying to get your attention,” Peggy chuckled. Aaron turned and found himself dwarfed by Thomas.

“May I dance with Peggy?” Thomas asked, taking Peggy’s hand. Every fibre of his being was oozing Southern gentleman; Aaron felt intimidated and jealous of the mere presence Thomas commanded.

“Oh, oh, of course, go ahead,” Aaron said, watching as Peggy was whisked away with a laugh and a twirl. Aaron retreated to the tables and sat down to collect himself and map out his plan for the night.

While dancing with Thomas, Peggy heard Alexander let out a surprised  “Oh my god.” Thomas, Alexander, Peggy, and Eliza promptly turned and saw Maria in the most gorgeous red ball gown, nicer than any of the other dresses here. But what was even more surprising was not that she was on George Frederick’s arm, but because of the way she was carrying herself and because of the attention she was commanding, it seemed that he was on her arm rather than the other way around. All eyes were on her, and even Eliza couldn’t tear her eyes away from Maria. Peggy let out a “damn” underneath her breath. 

_ 8:30 _

Aaron watched Eliza dance with every man at the party. They all joked and laughed with her, waltzed with her. Aaron couldn't help but replace those men with himself in his mind and mentally dance with Eliza all around the museum. 

Aaron recalled the time he first saw Eliza three years ago. She was sitting behind her desk, typing furiously. She hadn’t said a thing, just made a noncommittal affirmation when he asked if Washington was in at that time. Her hair was piled high in a messy bun and she was wearing a turquoise button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. There was a pencil between her teeth and a pair of glasses were hanging on the tip of her nose. He was entranced by her beauty and her assumed work ethic.

He remembered walking into the Oval Office and not remembering what he came in there for. He was tempted to just walk back out and return at a later time, but that would be bad form. Eliza was there whenever he saw the President, standing or sitting right behind him, writing things down or checking her planner.

Over time, Aaron found that Washington was protective of Eliza, making sure that the usually lecherous senators and representatives wouldn’t get ahold of her and make life hell for her. When Aaron approached the idea of maybe asking Eliza out to Washington, Washington told him that he didn’t usually let a lot of the other politicians on the Hill talk to Eliza, for fear of someone trying to take advantage of her. He’d made that promise to her father, conservative Governor Schuyler of New York, a powerful man you didn’t want to fuck with. There was a reason Governor Schuyler was hesitant to let Eliza go to the Hill; he saw too many assistants leave the city with shame and hush money. Aaron had seen it, too; it only made sense the more he thought about it, but Washington said that Aaron was more of a gentleman than any other man who had asked him who Eliza was and if she was available.

So Aaron started sending her flowers, anonymously. He chose the earrings and gave them to Angelica to get to Eliza; likely, Eliza wouldn’t have guessed it was him sending the flowers for the week and a half before. He hoped she wasn’t too bothered or wary about the gifts. It would ruin his plan for tonight to approach her with the last rose. Washington had helped him organize it, and he was just waiting for the right time to approach Eliza while she was dancing with Washington. 

_ 9:30 _

Peggy watched Aaron go up to Eliza while she danced with Washington and hold a rose out to her. She felt tears and jealousy well up in her eyes and soul and tore herself away from the dance floor. She found the nearest ice bucket and stole a bottle of champagne and hightailed it to the bathroom, where she locked herself in a stall and took a long swig. She’d already had five glasses tonight. She clutched the bottle to her chest and felt the tears stream down her face. Why didn’t she tell Aaron two fucking years ago that she was taken by him? Why didn’t she tell Aaron two fucking days ago that Eliza was a lost cause?

She wanted to scream at Aaron for being so fucking blind that he couldn’t even see that Eliza wanted Washington. Even though Eliza didn’t have to say it, Peggy knew exactly that look. She gave that look to all her boyfriends in high school. That professor back in her freshman year. Peggy wanted to make Aaron see how clouded his judgement was.

Couldn’t Aaron see that she was right there? That she was willing? That she was in love with him? 

Peggy took another swig before letting the tears consume her. It wasn’t fair that Eliza was the one everyone loved. It was irrational for her to be jealous of something Eliza certainly couldn’t control, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how Eliza got picked up on all those dates in high school while she sat alone, on the couch. Eliza turned heads wherever she went, and Peggy had resigned herself to being the forgotten one, the one who had to tag along behind sophisticated Angelica and charming Eliza. She was just Peggy: simple, forgotten, and unwanted Peggy. It hurt to think that.

Back out on the dance floor, Aaron tapped Eliza respectfully on the shoulder as she was dancing with Washington. She turned, the curls of hair she left down swinging around the sides of her face. 

“May I have this dance, Miss Eliza?” Aaron asked. Eliza looked bewildered and confused. Washington pushed Eliza closer to him, giving him a wink and a smile for encouragement. When the pair are left by Washington, Eliza takes the rose with an apprehensive look on her face. She sniffed it and smiled that goddamn beautiful smile of hers. 

“You can relax, I won't bite, Mr. Speaker,” Eliza chuckled in amusement, trying to lighten the mood the best she could. Aaron smiled at that, his dark eyes glittering like hers did.

“I know, it's just that it seems you have to be the President to try and get to you,” Aaron retorted. “Every guy on the Hill worships you, and I had to be clever.”

“It certainly was quite a buzz around the secretarial pool at the House,” Eliza noted, remembering all the time Peggy and Maria had gossiped about it over the water cooler, Alexander even joining them from time to time. “And to be honest, when I was trying to guess who it was, I did think of you as a possible candidate.”

“Was it my behavior when I came to the House a few days ago?”

“I can't quite pinpoint it, but I'm sure it was then, yes. We hadn't really met or talked before.” 

This was all so surreal for Aaron- never did he think that he would be here, with the most sought-after girl on the Hill. Aaron tried to keep his hands high and respectful; he didn’t want her to think he was trying to grope her or get something  _ else  _ out of her. A beat passed. 

“I see you're wearing the earrings,” Aaron noticed, pointing out the glittering gems on Eliza's lobes. Eliza ducked her head slightly to hide her blush. She hadn't received such a gift from an admirer before- the gems were certainly a shock to receive from a man she'd only met a few times.

“They're very beautiful, thank you, Mr. Speaker,” Eliza replied. When she said those words, Aaron swelled with confidence and was full of happiness.

_ She likes the gift, good, I know I chose well. It's only fitting someone like her receives such a gift, anyways. I hope she and I can hit it off and get to know each other more- it's not like President Washington doesn't trust me. I mean, he even gave me the go-ahead and helped me plan this all out for her, _ Aaron thought to himself as he and Eliza kept dancing. He swung her around in a circle, the brilliant beading and embroidery with signs of the universe and galaxies on the skirts glimmering under the lights of the museum ceiling. In that moment, Aaron knew Eliza was the most beautiful woman in the world. With the stars on her clothes and the spacecraft above her head, Eliza looked like heaven and felt like it too. 

_ 10:00 _

“...and so I tell Vice President Adams that, no, I didn’t realize that it was his personal diary we were reading aloud to Congress and that, yes, it  _ was _ recorded in the minutes for that session,” Aaron said, laughter following his words. Eliza roared in laughter, throwing her head back and causing more than a few people to look their way in confusion. 

“That’s ridiculous! I never heard that one,” Eliza said, wiping a tear away from her cheek. Her dark eyes were glittering as she smiled and he caught her looking off at Washington, who was sitting and talking to some of the well-wishers. He found that she would often glance at him and try to meet his eyes with a wistful look on her face. Part of him knew that she was probably feeling guilty for spending so much time with him while she left her real date alone at the table to make petty small talk. He hadn’t seen Peggy for a while, and he knew he should probably get her home before any bad decisions were made. He knew she didn’t like staying long at events like these; the first gala he saw her at, she showed up for an hour and a half and left with a drink in her hand. He had to find her and make sure she got into her Lyft safe, which would be coming by soon.

“Eliza?” Aaron tried to get her attention, but her eyes were fixed on Washington. “Eliza? Are you alright? Eliza?”

Aaron tore her attention from Washington away and looked back to Aaron with a glazed-over look in her eyes. He implored her with a cock of his brow, and she just smiled at him. “Sorry, something caught my eye is all. It’s getting late and I’m more than a little buzzed.”

“On the topic of being buzzed, I need to make sure your sister gets home. You know how she can get,” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. It’s best she gets home before she makes any bad decisions,” Eliza agreed.

“Well, Eliza,” Aaron said, pulling away from her, “it has been the most lovely evening with you. Shall I call you and we can arrange a date, perhaps?”

Aaron watched Eliza as her features grew more conflicted. He was certain she would say no to him; after all, it was only their first time actually meeting and he was putting her on the spot. The blank look on her face concerned Aaron. Had he been too forward? Had he offended her in any way?

“Y-yes. Of course. I should like to get to know you better, Aaron,” Eliza replied. Aaron felt his heart skip a beat at the idea of being able to take Eliza out on a real date and find out all about her.

“Well, then, until next time,” Aaron said, and he walked away, leaving Eliza alone on the dance floor. He walked off in search of Peggy, but couldn’t find her anywhere. He was concerned; he had no idea of where she could possibly be. He asked a server, and she said that Peggy had ran off to the bathroom some thirty minutes before. 

“Fuck, great. She’s probably completely wasted and is going to make an absolute fool of herself,” Aaron muttered to himself as he walked towards the ladies’ room. He asked one of the women going in to look for her, and three minutes later, Peggy was delivered to him, drunk and unable to properly stand up.

“Peggy, you look like shit, we have to get you home,” Aaron said, holding her up and helping her out of the building. Peggy clung to him as they walked, struggling to stay up on her scarily tall heels. 

“Whyyyy are you takin’ care of me, makin’ sure I get home?” Peggy slurred. “Thought you’d be with my sister still and forgotten alllllll about lil’ ol’ me.”   
“Of course not, Peggy. You know that,” Aaron said. This was very unlike her. Even when she got drunk, she never got angry with him. “We’ve been friends for years, and I wouldn’t let my friend get left behind.”

Peggy cried out in amusement, finding Aaron to be all too trusting. “Well, you’ve left me behind for the better model.”

Aaron took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Peggy before they exited the building. “Why would you even say something like that, Peggy? This is so unlike you, even if you are just drunk.” He held onto her shoulders and arms as he helped her down the stairs of the museum, but he found she was quickly resisting him.

Peggy felt scorned. “Just drunk? Just drunk!” she replied in disgust. “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe  _ this,”  _ she gestured at Aaron. “You get all prettied up for Eliza, but you can’t even see that  _ I  _ am the one that loves you, not her! The only man in her life is George Washington.”

Aaron is taken aback. The people around them have stopped and been staring on for several moments already. He catches Maria and George Frederick stopped at the street level, staring in surprise at them. Maria is wide-eyed and shocked at Peggy’s words, arguably more so than Aaron. 

“Peggy, you love me?” Aaron says, taking a deep breath. He can’t believe his ears. This is the most shocking thing that anyone has ever said to him, and he’s had some milestones in his life. He mentally kicks himself for not seeing it before now, and now he feels guilt go through his chest. All the times he and Peggy went out for drinks and talked about what happened in Congress or at the White House that day, he’d been leading her on. He was so hung up on Eliza that he completely ignored Peggy. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was afraid you would brush me to the side, that you’d reject me, I don’t know!” Peggy cried, tears going down her cheeks.

Aaron felt his heart break. He had to do something to make it up to her. A date certainly wouldn’t hurt, would it? They were close friends already, all they’d have to do was bridge the gap between friendship to relationship if they found they fit together.

“Peggy? Would you want to go to dinner? Tomorrow night? I want to try this,” Aaron said, reaching for her hand. He felt the buzz in his pocket letting him know that Peggy’s Lyft was here. “I want you to go home and sober up, and tomorrow night, I’m going to take you out. So we can talk about us and where we want to go.”

“And you’re not just saying that?”

“I’m not. Honest.”

Peggy was silent for a moment. She took his hand and smiled at him through her tears. “I’ll go on a date with you, Mr. Speaker.”

“Perfect,” Aaron said, and he led her down the stairs and to the car. “I’ll see you,” he said before shutting the car door behind her.

Peggy smiled the biggest smile to herself and felt happy tears streak her makeup. She barely cared.

When Aaron entered the ballroom once more to say his own goodbyes before his Lyft arrived, he made eye contact with Eliza. She seemed to invite him over, so he walked towards her and Washington and politely tapped him on the shoulder so that he could have one last dance with Eliza. He was going to have to tell Eliza that he had chosen the wrong Schuyler sister and that their date would have to be cancelled, but not yet. This one last moment with her was what he needed. 

“So how did you find Peggy?” Eliza inquired.

“Hammered and clutching a bottle of champagne. She looked like a wreck,” Aaron said frankly.

“You know she almost broke her nose sliding down the banister in high school drunk, right? Or is that something she prefers to keep silent?” Eliza chuckled.

“You know, I haven’t heard that one,” Aaron said with a grin. “I’ll have to bring it up to her the next time I see her.”

Eliza simpered with a sneaky look on her face. “Did you happen to see Maria run out with George Frederick when you dropped off Peggy?”  


“I did. They saw your sister yelling at me drunkenly as well,” Aaron replied. “Why? What happened?”

“Oh, it’s just that I’ve never seen Maria run after a ginger that wasn’t gay so fast before,” Eliza said, hoping Aaron wouldn’t be offended by her off-beat joke. Aaron laughed so hard at the comment he was sure he was going to bust a rib while doing so. While they laughed, Aaron felt his phone buzz. His car was here.

“I’m so sorry, Eliza, but I must leave,” Aaron said solemnly. 

Eliza pouted and said, “So soon, Mr. Speaker?”

“I’m afraid so. Long day at the House tomorrow,” Aaron replied with a shrug and a sad look in his eyes. “Walk out with me? There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Of course,” Eliza said, taking his offered arm. They walked in silence as Aaron turned over the scene with Peggy earlier in his head and tried to think of a way to put it all into words. When they arrived at the curb, he kissed her hand.

“Eliza, you’re a lovely woman. Any man would want to call himself yours,” Aaron said. It made Eliza flush pink. 

“Why, thank you,” Eliza said with a little curtsey.

“And your sister made an excellent point when she yelled at me right in this same spot about thirty minutes ago.”

“What was that?”

“That the only man in your life is the President. And I don’t want to take you away from him.”

“Wait, what do you-” Eliza said in complete and utter confusion.

“Eliza,” Aaron said, trying to prepare her for the shocker. He leaned near her ear and whispered, “Your sister practically confessed her undying love for me and she made me realize that I was so caught up in the idea with you that I didn’t know that she was right there the whole time. And I think I’ve been projecting my feelings onto the wrong Schuyler sister.”

Aaron pulled away and saw Eliza as she gasped in shock. The wheels turned in her head and she nodded in understanding and gave him a knowing smile. Her secret admirer had revealed himself and turned her down all in the same night. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Speaker. Treat my sister right,” Eliza said with a satisfied grin before shutting the door and walking back to the museum.

Aaron felt relief and happiness wash over him as he drove home and went to bed. He couldn’t wait to see Peggy the next evening. He thought about the flowers he’d buy her from the little shop next to her favorite sushi bar. They could get an ice cream or a coffee and stroll down the National Mall together afterwards, looking at all the memorials and monuments. A flutter went through his chest at the thought of the pair of them spending all evening together and it made him well up with contentment.  _ This,  _ he thought to himself,  _ this is what really liking someone should feel like.  _


End file.
